Entre Libros y Mariposas
by Nadia Mutou
Summary: Colección de momentos que nos narren la relación de Shinobu Kochou y Giyuu Tomioka dentro de la Academia Kimetsu.
1. Preludio

**DISCLAIMER: Ni Kimetsu no Yaiba ni sus personajes me pertenecen, todos son propiedad de mi diosa Koyoharu Gotouge.**

* * *

**ENTRE LIBROS Y MARIPOSAS**

**1  
PRELUDIO**

-Bien, veo que obtuvo las mejores notas de su generación y que, además, egresó antes de tiempo—habló una mujer de cortos cabellos blancos, sostenidos en una media coleta—Antes que nada, le pido una disculpa si soy yo quien recibe sus papeles, pero nuestro director padece de una deficiencia de la vista desde hace algún tiempo…

Su voz era gentil, notó en ella un ligero deje de vergüenza por confesar aquello frente a él, un desconocido. Lo entendió, simplemente asintiendo con la cabeza.

-No tiene por qué disculparse—expresó con calma, sin atisbo de molestia, pero si con unos ojos azules casi inexpresivos, neutros.

-Entonces…-continuó la mujer, levantándose de su escritorio—Como veo que todos sus papeles están en regla y no tiene ningún inconveniente con la situación, pasará a la oficina del director para que lo conozca, si es que no tiene ninguna prisa.

-En absoluto—contestó, aunque un poco dudoso, habló en voz alta—Pero ¿no debería de considerarlo?

La mujer sólo sonrió.

-Él es quién se encargará de eso. Por el momento, ha pasado mi filtro, Tomioka-san.

Así pues, aquel joven de desaliñado cabello negro y ojos azules impasibles, siguió a la mujer albina, quién a unos cuantos metros de la habitación donde se encontraban, abrió una ancha puerta de madera de doble hoja, la cual daba claramente a la oficina del director y, probablemente, si todo salía bien, su futuro jefe. Al dar un par de pasos, escuchó como la mujer cerró la puerta detrás de él, era un asunto que debía afrontar solo. Después de todo, era una entrevista, no un encuentro con un capo de la mafia.

La figura sentada en aquel escritorio, frente a él, lo sorprendió, pues entró pensando que se trataría de un hombre cuya aura despidiera autoridad y poder. Sin embargo, la apariencia de aquel hombre, aunque no distaba de esa impresión, provocó cierto desconcierto, ya que el susodicho presentaba unas notables marcas en la parte superior de su cara, abarcando gran parte del contorno de sus ojos. Pensó que eran producto de su enfermedad antes mencionada.

-Buenas tardes, muchacho—la voz de aquel hombre lo sorprendió aún más, al ser tan relajada y serena, sin mencionar que era melodiosa—Acércate y toma asiento—dijo después de haber un ademán con su mano izquierda.

El aludido se colocó en una de las dos sillas frente al escritorio, debiendo admitir que, aunque no sintiera presión de ser juzgado tan mordazmente como se había mentalizado antes de llegar, el hecho de que aquellas personas le hubiesen recibido con excesiva cordialidad de ponía nervioso.

-Me presento, mi nombre es Kagaya Ubuyashiki, es un gusto poder conocerte—y el hombre de lacio cabello negro hasta el mentón inclinó su cabeza de manera educada.—Soy el director de esta institución.

-Giyuu Tomioka, señor—contestó el más joven, imitando el gesto, a pesar de saber que su interlocutor no podía verlo, creyó que debía mantenerse respetuoso.—El gusto es mío.

-Tengo entendido que te has postulado para presentar tus prácticas profesionales en esta escuela. Me imagino que Amane-san ha leído tus papeles y está de acuerdo con tu solicitud, pero antes, dime ¿por qué has elegido el área de la educación? Y más importante aún, ¿por qué te interesa esta institución?

-Los jóvenes necesitan seguir aprendiendo, incluso si creen que han empezado a madurar—respondió sin titubear—Como en los deportes, la disciplina es crucial no sólo para la el desarrollo de las capacidades físicas, sino también para la el carácter… Y creo que los chicos, en esta edad en la que se encuentran, necesitan empezar a formarlo, cada uno.

Esperó a que el silencio se rompiera, puesto que su entrevistador se quedó callado unos segundos, sopesando la respuesta que le había dado. Fuera de parecer un muchacho desobligado por su estoicismo y apariencia desarreglada, Giyuu Tomioka era una persona firme y con temple.

-Entiendo…-musitó Ubuyashiki, cerrando los ojos-¿Y no has considerado que los mayores podemos aprender también de los jóvenes?

Inesperada fue su reacción, así como la pregunta que le fue lanzada. Aquella mañana se había llevado varias sorpresas con tan misterioso hombre. Por primera vez, en mucho tiempo, alguien había cuestionado las palabras de Giyuu Tomioka con tal tranquilidad. No le molestó, a pesar de haberse visto desprevenido. Recobró un poco la compostura cuando el hombre de la silla ancha continuó.

-El aprendizaje no es exclusivo de los más jóvenes o los menos experimentados. Tenlo en cuenta siempre, Giyuu ¿puedo llamarte así?—preguntó con una sonrisa el director.

-Sí.

-Además, tú también aún eres joven, por lo que no es recomendable limitarte a lo que ya sabes. Quién asegura que no puedas aprender algo con el centenar de alumnos de esta escuela, todos tan diferentes, pero que comparten una misma característica, la cual has mencionado antes: necesitan seguir aprendiendo para madurar. Individualmente, irán creciendo a su ritmo, de acuerdo a lo que experimenten, pero es deber de nosotros, sus maestros, intentar serles de guía, para que aquello que vivan por su cuenta lo hagan siendo conscientes de los pros y los contras. No es nuestro deber cuidarlos, sino darles las herramientas para que puedan afrontar el mundo. Y créeme cuando te digo que eso no sólo los hace crecer a ellos…

Una respuesta bastante sabia, proviniendo de un hombre no mayor a los treinta años, pensó Giyuu, observando más detenidamente la apariencia de Kagaya Ubuyashiki. Aun así, tenía razón, y se sintió avergonzado por su pretenciosa contestación de hace un momento. Se dijo a sí mismo que tal vez no lo aceptarían como practicante, aunque ya lo había contemplado, no estaba del todo confiado en que lo lograría.

-Es por ello que quiero que sigas aprendiendo, Giyuu—escuchó decir al hombre de cicatrices—Que aprendas a la vez que guías a estos muchachos.

-Eso quiere decir…

-Que estás dentro—y una amplia sonrisa se dibujó en aquella algo frágil figura masculina—Podrás empezar la próxima semana. Deja estos días para preparar tu plan de trabajo con los chicos sin presiones. He oído que estudiaste una carrera relacionada a los deportes…

-Cultura física, sí—contestó.

-Vaya, sí que eres una persona disciplinada—Kagaya expresó con alegría—Le pediré a Amane-san que te asigne a los grupos de primer año de preparatoria. ¿Estarás bien con eso?

-Sí, señor—más que un deportista disciplinado, Tomioka parecía un soldado.

-Supe por Urokodaki-san que también practicas Kendo. En ese caso, quedarás a cargo del club.

-¿Está seguro, señor?—preguntó, ya que eran bastantes responsabilidades para ir empezando.

-Totalmente—contestó Kagaya—Tengo mi confianza en ti, Giyuu, así que da tu mejor esfuerzo.

Ubuyashiki extendió su mano por encima del escritorio, y Tomioka la apretó agradecido, y aunque el director era incapaz de ver su atípica expresión, por el tacto de la mano de Giyuu, supo que el chico estaba contento. Ambos se levantaron de sus asientos y, como era de esperarse, Kagaya Ubuyashiki encaminó hacia la puerta al joven practicante, aunque a decir verdad, parecía más al contrario, ya que el más joven se sintió comprometido a ser el apoyo del hombre ciego.

Ya fuera de la oficina, Amane, la mujer peliblanca, cambió de lugar con Giyuu, le agradeció pero recriminando a Ubayashiki por moverse de más.

-Querido, ya te he dicho que no te excedas—habló ella—Pudiste haberme llamado por el teléfono y pedirme que encaminara a Tomioka-san.

¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Le dijo "querido" al director?

-Lo siento, Amane. Oh, Giyuu, ya conociste a mi esposa, Amane Ubuyashiki, es la subdirectora y prácticamente quien se encarga de todo en esta escuela desde que enfermé…

-No tienes por qué mentirle a Tomioka-sensei—interrumpió Amane—Tú aun haces muchas cosas por el instituto.

-Sensei…-musitó Giyuu, para diversión de la mujer, quien silenció una risita.

-Así es, desde ahora serás otro profesor más, mientras realices tus prácticas. Por lo pronto, tráeme en cuanto puedas tu plan de trabajo, yo me encargaré de acomodar tu horario. Te aseguraré también un lugar en la sala de maestros para que puedas trabajar y/o descansar en lo que estás con nosotros.

-Muchas gracias.

-Al contrario, gracias a ti por contemplar esta academia—contestó Kagaya—No somos la más prestigiosa, pero mi familia ha trabajado para esta escuela durante generaciones, y que vinieras por sobre las otras opciones es algo que realmente aprecio, pues en mi condición ya no puedo hacer mucho por ella. Pero son mi equipo de trabajo los que la han sacado adelante, y confió que tu colaboración será de gran provecho, Giyuu.

-Así lo haré.

-Excelente. Bien, entonces nos veremos el próximo lunes, te presentarás en la reunión de consejo con el resto de los profesores.

-Entendido.

-Gracias nuevamente, y bienvenido a la Academia Kimetsu.

Salió de aquella oficina, con el corazón más tranquilo, debía de admitir que se sentía conforme con el resultado, pues había logrado ser aceptado como practicante, y quien sabe, puede que si tenía suerte, tendría la oportunidad de aspirar a un puesto en dicha escuela. Lo mínimo que esperaría con la responsabilidad de dar clases y ser tutor del club de Kendo sería una carta de recomendación al final. Pero tenía la certeza de que aquel panorama pintaba ser bueno.

En su camino por el pasillo, pudo notar el barullo que hacían algunos alumnos en sus salones, cómo trabajaban otros en sus clases, así como los profesores dando sus cátedras. Las butacas, los pizarrones, las ventanas de aquella escuela, todo le producía cierta nostalgia de aquellos días en los que él fue así también en su propia escuela, un chico de secundaria común y corriente. Y ahora debía mentalizarse que le dirían "sensei".

Sin embargo, un golpe abrupto lo hizo salir de su ensimismamiento, al sentir el choque de un cuerpo impactarse contra el suyo. Su fuerza y condición física le permitieron mantenerse de pie, pero no fue el caso para la otra persona, quien había salido corriendo por la esquina de la escalera, antes de caer al piso sobre sus posaderas. Era una chica, más exactamente una estudiante, la cual ahora se quejaba del golpe.

-¿Estás bien?—al ver que no tenía gran cosa, extendió su mano para ayudarla, mas por cortesía que por preocupación.

Pero ese gesto no fue correspondido con la jovencita.

-Estoy bien, no necesito tu ayuda—contestó molesta, haciendo caso omiso de la mano de Tomioka e incorporándose por su propia cuenta.

Y dando zancadas, mientras se acomodaba la falda a cuadros que se le había ensuciado, la chica de cabello negro, casi violáceo, con un distintivo de mariposa en su cabello agarrado, se alejó de aquel desconcertado Giyuu, quien había intentado enmendar una falta que, obviamente, no había sido suya.

Pensó en la insolencia de esa muchacha, al tratarlo de aquella forma grosera e indiferente, pensando en su ahora posición de profesor. Pero, siendo realista, debía admitir que, con su camisa a cuadros color azul, sus pantalones oscuros y su cabello enmarañado, no daba la imagen de un profesor. Por lo que lo dejaría pasar.

Sólo hasta que tenga que darle clases a esa chiquilla, pensó.

...

Un constante pitido lo trajo de regreso al mundo real, era la alarma que anunciaba el inicio de otro bendito día. De nuevo a la maldita escuela, pensó, al igual que cuando era un niño y su hermana mayor lo llevaba a la primaria. La única diferencia era que ahora tenía más obligación de ir, pues ya contaba con un sueldo y una renta que pagar. Se alistó calmadamente, pero siendo así de ágil, salió a tiempo de su casa, portando su conjunto deportivo en color azul, amarando su cabello negro en su típica coleta baja.

Tomioka tenía la buena costumbre de salir puntual de su casa, esto debido a que Ubayashiki le había asignado otra responsabilidad, la cual era vigilar la entrada del instituto, con el propósito de cerciorarse que los alumnos cumplieran con los estándares del uniforme escolar.

Llegaba incluso más temprano que algunos de los profesores, por lo que le daba tiempo de entrar a su estantería y sacar de ahí su silbato y la tabla con alguno que otro reporte en caso en de que los chicos o las chicas rompieran con el uniforme reglamentario. Y vaya que eran bastantes, por lo que había elegido un asistente desde el año pasado.

El cual ya estaba retrasado.

-Oh, buenos días, Tomioka-sensei—o eso pensó, al escuchar la voz del joven al que acababa de invocar con el pensamiento.

-Agatsuma, llegas tarde—aunque de todos modos se lo hizo saber.

-Fue sólo por un minuto o dos—musitó entre dientes aquel chico de cabellos rubios, recibiendo en el acto una filosa mirada de parte del su profesor.-¡Quiero decir, lo siento!—repuso de inmediato.

-Andando, ya casi es hora—y el maestro le extendió al chico otra tabla de notas, mientras él portaba la shinai(*) del club del kendo.

Zenitsu Agatsuma, era el nombre del muchacho de cabello rubio que ahora acompañaba al profesor Tomioka en su labor de llamar la atención de aquellos estudiantes que incumplieran con el uso apropiado del uniforme. Y aunque el chico estuviera en una posición "privilegiada" para algunos, él detestaba con todo su ser formar parte el comité de moral y tener que ayudar al profesor más estricto con una encomienda en la que lo único que obtenía era las malas caras y el desprecio de todos en la entrada de la escuela. Así como de las constantes exigencias del profesor por que se tiñera el pelo de negro, a pesar de ser su color natural.

Aun así, Zenitsu trataba de verle el lado positivo a las cosas y sacar provecho de su situación, sobre todo cuando de ver a las chicas se trataba. Había una que otra que se molestaba por la mirada tonta y perdida de aquel chico de segundo año, pero en general las muchachas no ponían resistencia, de hecho había quienes preferían pasar por la mirada boba de Zenitsu que por los fríos y afilados ojos de Tomioka-sensei.

-Buenos días, Zenitsu-kun—una melodiosa voz despertó el radar del joven mencionado, y con la cara enrojecida por el saludo, vio a la senpai que iba acercándose a la entrada para ser inspeccionada.

-¡B-Buenos d-d-días, Shi-Shinobu-senpai!—respondió el kohai a la chica de tercero.

-Buenos días, Tomioka-sensei—pero la muchacha no obtuvo contestación.

El profesor sólo la miró de reojo y volvió su vista al frente, hacia los demás estudiantes que iban ingresando por la puerta de la escuela. No sin antes decirle:

-Sabes que el maquillaje está prohibido, Kochou.

-Ara ara… Pero si sólo es un poco de labial. Este es más discreto que el de la última vez ¿no lo cree, _sensei_?—fingiendo demencia, la joven de violáceos cabellos oscuros y ojos grandes claramente lo estaba provocando.—Además, últimamente se han resecado mucho mis labios ¿no dice usted que debemos cuidar nuestra salud? No he incumplido con el uniforme ¿me detendrá sólo por eso?

Sin decir ni una sola palabra, sólo con voltear a verla por su costado, le indicó que se fuera, cosa que no había notado Zenitsu por estar embobado viéndola y al resto de las chicas. Volvió sus ojos a la entrada, pero inevitablemente miró la espalda de aquella chica entrando en el edificio.

Allá iba Shinobu Kochou, ahora de tercer año, una alumna destacada, inteligente y perspicaz, representante del club de farmacéutica y hermana menor de su compañera de trabajo, Kanae Kochou, la profesora de biología.

Allá iba una de sus alumnas y, probablemente, la que más problemas le había traído desde que llegó siendo un simple practicante.

La chica de adorno de mariposa que dos años atrás le había rechazado su ayuda tras chocar con él.

* * *

**_(*)Shinai: La espada que usan durante los entrenamientos de kendo._**

_-Bueno bandita, he aquí un nuevo proyecto que espero no dejar olvidado como todo en mi vida últimamente. Hace ya bastante tiempo que un anime no me motivaba a escribir fanfics y que un ship me llenaba tanto a pesar de no ser canon. Me gustaría aclarar que esta no será una historia taaan larga ni contará con un narrativa estrictamente cronológica, sólo en algunos casos, pero en general serán capítulos alternados que narren la relación de Giyuu y Shinobu dentro del ambiente de Kimetsu Gakuen ¿Por qué? Porque quiero y espero poder. _

_Hikari: ahí vas de nuevo a meterte al pozo, ya habíamos salido desde hace unos años..._

_-Nunca es demasiado tarde para volver a la toxicidad de este mundo. Pido también que no esperen de mí mucho con otras parejas de Kimetsu, pero aún así me esforzaré por darles algo. Espero nos sigamos leyendo. Cuídense. Ay'la vemos._


	2. Lo que Revolotea en mi Estómago

**DISCLAIMER: Kimetsu no Yaiba no me pertenece, todos los derechos a Koyoharu Gotouge.**

* * *

**2**

**LO QUE REVOLOTEA EN MI ESTÓMAGO**

Finalmente había llegado el día, y aunque su cara dijese todo lo contrario, estaba nervioso.

Sin embargo, recordaba siempre las palabras de quien fue alguna vez su viejo maestro: "mantén tu corazón firme pero sereno, como el agua en calma". Y por azares del destino, ahora se encontraba en el mismo lugar que él, aunque laborando de una manera distinta. Entendía que la era moderna demandaba que las personas mayores tuvieran que buscar otras alternativas de vida, a diferencia de la suya. Ahí estaba, barriendo desde temprano la entrada de la Academia Kimetsu, aquel hombre mayor con quien aprendió el arte de la espada en su viejo dojo. Ahora era intendente en aquella academia mixta para secundaria y preparatoria. Pero lejos de pensar que Sakonji Urokodaki se había rebajado, Tomioka lo admiró aún más, por tener la iniciativa de conseguir un trabajo honrado, ya a sus años, para sobrevivir él y mantener a sus nietos.

-Buenos días, Giyuu—saludó afable el anciano, quien curiosamente portaba una máscara roja con una protuberante nariz-¿O debería decir Tomioka-sensei?

Ante la burla de su mentor, Giyuu no mostró señales de ofenderse o, por el contrario, de sentir gracia. Más bien pensaba en el atrevimiento de usar tal máscara en una escuela.

-¿Aún la usas?—preguntó sin contenerse.

-¡Ah! ¡Esto!—Urokodaki se tocó la máscara como si fuese realmente su cara—Bueno, me protege un poco del sol y del polvo mientras limpio afuera, pero ya sabes que en casa me la quito.—después de reír, el viejo continuó—Escuché que te dieron el Club de Kendo.

-Sí, supongo que eso fue obra tuya—espetó el muchacho de ojos azules, a lo que su maestro tomó con firmeza su escoba.

-¿Qué clase de maestro sería si no hablara bien de mis mejores alumnos?—expresó con orgullo, provocando un suspiro por parte de Giyuu.

-Creo que ese hubiese sido un mejor trabajo para ti—musitó.

-A estas alturas, mi edad ya no me permite actuar de manera heroica—expresó Urokodaki, con cierto desgano—Además de que nunca tuve la preparación profesional que ustedes los jóvenes tienen ahora. Yo sólo aprendí lo que mi maestro aprendió, para poder enseñártelo a ti y quienes han sido mis discípulos. Pero comparado conmigo, tú eres más de lo que pude haber esperado.

El mayor colocó una mano sobre el hombro del más joven y lo apretó. Sakonji Urokodaki jamás había tenido hijos o familia, en su juventud había puesto un dojo en su antigua casa, donde continuaba viviendo. Aquel hombre había aprendido el arte de la espada, volviéndose un discípulo habilidoso, tanto como para enseñar a otros. Los primeros años de su escuela fueron grandiosos, pero con el paso del tiempo, avanzando la tecnología y acelerándose el ritmo de vida de su pueblo, poco a poco fue quedándose sin alumnos, y sin discípulos que continuasen con su legado. Pues un dojo sin discípulos está condenado a morir.

Fue entonces que conoció a Giyuu Tomioka, un niño en aquel entonces sonriente y feliz, protegido por su hermana mayor, quien era su única solvencia a pesar de ser tan joven. Ambos vecinos del barrio, solos tras perder a ambos padres en un accidente. El día que el niño Giyuu llegó, lo hizo tímidamente, llevado de la mano de su hermana con tan sólo nueve años, sin ninguna intención de pelear o siquiera tomar la espada shinai. Por decisión de Tsutako Tomioka, la hermana, Giyuu aprendería a defenderse, pues constantemente era molestado en la escuela. Aunque cabe decir que Tsutako lo había llevado sin saber que se trataba de un dojo de kendo en lugar de un arte marcial de contacto físico. Pero aun así, lo dejó, para buena o mala suerte del pequeño.

Y aunque en un inicio parecía que ese chico no llegaría muy lejos, siendo su único discípulo, Urokodaki decidió pulirlo como se pule a las perlas encontradas en el río. Y lo logró. No sólo en el kendo, sino también fuera del dojo, Giyuu mejoró en su asertividad, aunque el único defecto que le veía era que no tenía la suficiente confianza para tratar con las personas. Siguieron entrando juntos hasta que Giyuu entró la preparatoria y Urokodaki adquirió un compromiso más: cuidar de un par de niños pequeños que vivían desamparados. Fue entonces que el muchacho entendió que era hora de crecer, dejar el dojo para no ser una carga más pesada para aquel hombre de tan noble corazón.

-¿Cómo están Sabito y Makomo?—preguntó el pelinegro.

-Ah, bien. Gracias por preguntar… Makomo sigue siendo igual de dulce, aunque Sabito está volviéndose cada vez más inquieto con el tiempo…Meh, el otro día me llamaron de la primaria para decirme que había abofeteado a un niño por defender a Makomo. No lo culpo, pero sé que no hizo bien—y tras rascarse la cabeza, el anciano dio un suspiro—A veces creo que no los estoy educando correctamente…

-Claro que lo estás haciendo bien—espetó de repente Giyuu, captando la atención de Urokodaki—Sino no habría defendido a su hermana.

-Bueno, quizá tengas razón.

-Ya debo irme, tengo clase—Y dándose la vuelta, el chico de serios ojos azules avanzó en dirección al edificio.

El viejo Sakonji sintió estar volviéndose más senil, ya que el ver aquella espalda de joven adulto, comparada con la del debilucho niño que llegó a su dojo, le produjo un bello y a la vez triste sentimiento ¿sería acaso esto lo que sienten los padres cuando sus hijos se van de casa?

Intentando contenerse, regresó a barrer, pensando que iba a ser poco el tiempo en el que Giyuu estuviera haciendo sus prácticas, pero estaba seguro de que se quedaría, y el día que eso ocurriese, lo invitaría a cenar con Makomo y Sabito para festejar.

El intermedio de una clase con otra era el pretexto preferido de los estudiantes para hacer lo que querían antes de que llegara el siguiente profesor. A aquel grupo de primero le tocaba enseguida la clase de educación física, por lo que estaban todavía más hiperactivos y ansiosos por salir a correr y gritar. Aunque ya habían pasado cinco minutos y el dichoso nuevo maestro no llegaba aún.

-Neh, Shinobu-san ¿escuchaste sobre el nuevo profesor de educación física?—preguntó una de las chicas, mientras ella miraba desinteresadamente hacia la ventana desde su asiento, ubicado casi a mitad del salón.

-Para nada—contestó, con la mano en su mentón.

-¡Ah! ¡Creímos que sí estarías enterada!—exclamó otra, a lo que la aludida de cabellos violáceos arqueó una ceja.

-¿Eh? ¿Y por qué debería de estarlo?

-Bueno, tu hermana es profesora también—inquirió la primera que habló—por lo que pensamos que ella te habría contado para así confirmar los rumores que se dicen del nuevo profesor…

-¿Rumores?—repitió incrédula la joven con prendedor de mariposa.

-Sí, por ahí se anda diciendo que el nuevo maestro de educación física es joven—cuchicheaba en secreto la otra chica—Es practicante, pero lo más interesante de todo… ¡es que se habla de lo guapo que es!

Y ante el chillido de sus dos compañeras, Shinobu soltó una risita nerviosa y desconcertada.

-Bueno, eso no lo sabremos hasta que se presente… Si es que viene…

De pronto, el sonido de la puerta del salón correrse hacia un lado se hizo presente, y con él la entrada del nuevo sensei. Los que estaban parados fuera de su asiento, se quedaron estáticos al verlo, tanto chicas como chicos. Los chicos por lo desaliñado y las chicas por lo joven y extrañamente atractivo que les parecía. El sujeto en cuestión entró, sin hacer gran caso de que todos estuvieran en su ligero descanso no permitido, se acercó a pódium, tomó una tiza y, en silencio, les dio la espalda a los jóvenes para escribir su nombre en el pizarrón. Después, se dio la vuelta y, de un momento a otro, su mirada cambió, intimidando por completo al grupo, parándoles a todos los vellos de la espalda.

-¡D-De pie!—tartamudeó ligeramente el delegado de la clase-¡S-Saluden! ¡Sentados!

Miró a todo el grupo, de un extremo a otro, de izquierda a derecha y de atrás hacia adelante los barrió con la mirada, para después toparse con una imagen conocida, ubicada a la mitad del salón. Pensó en lo irónico que era que en su primer día se topara con la mocosa que despreció su gesto de buena fe, luego de haberlo chocado. Aunque no se vengaría ni nada, pues no era su estilo, debía admitir que aquello era una coincidencia muy cruel.

-Mi nombre es Giyuu Tomioka. Y seré su nuevo profesor de educación física.—dijo sin más, a lo que muchos comenzaron a susurrar tras su estoica presentación-¡Silencio!—habló fuerte, sin gritar, y para sorpresa de los jóvenes, su reacción los obligó a hacer caso—Soy profesor de deportes, no de modales, por lo que es de mala educación hablar mientras alguien tiene la palabra. Pero, siendo el primer día, lo dejaré pasar. Así que, por lo pronto—y de repente golpeó, con la palma de su mano, el pizarrón detrás de sí, con su nombre escrito en él- ¡Preséntense! ¡Tú!

Señaló a un chico de la esquina derecha, ubicado en la fila de adelante, este se levantó estrepitosamente de su asiento, asustado por la mordaz actitud y mirada del nuevo profesor. A muchos les pareció repetitivo, considerando que el maestro había llegado casi a mitad del semestre, y si bien, aunque no se conocían del todo, al menos ya se ubicaban de manera general, por lo que encontraron algo aburrida la dinámica de las presentaciones. Entre esos estaba Shinobu Kochou, quien valientemente había levantado la mano, interrumpiendo así a uno de sus compañeros.

-Eh, sensei—comenzó—No creo que sea necesario que nos presentemos, ya nos conocemos entre nosotros… Entiendo que lo haga porque usted no nos conoce, pero tiene una lista, así que podríamos saltarnos este paso…

-Tu nombre—demandó abruptamente Tomioka.

-¿Eh?

-Tu nombre, preséntate. De pie.

Y a regaña dientes, la chica se levantó y suspiró pesado, miró con desdén al hombre de enfrente, quien con brazos cruzados esperaba que hablara.

-Shinobu Kochou. Pertenezco al club de farmacéutica y al de pesca…

-Bien, puedes sentarte—espetó el maestro.

-Pero si aún no terminaba…

-Siéntate—demandó el sujeto, y para molestia de Shonobu, siguió hablando—Ahora que quedaron apaciguadas tus ganas de participar, continuaremos con el resto de tus compañeros. Puede que ustedes ya se conozcan en los pocos meses que han transcurrido desde que avanzaron a preparatoria, pero si yo decido conocerlos por sus voces, en lugar de sólo ubicarlos por su nombre en la lista, así será ¿entendido?

Todos quedaron sorprendidos, incluso Shinobu, aunque ella había mezclado su sorpresa con cierta rabia, ese tipejo tenía el descaro de contradecirse con tal de desarmar a quien se le enfrentara. Apretó los dientes y maldijo la postura de ese fulano, quien además de ser pretencioso actuaba de forma tan relajada después, ahí lo tenía enfrente, cruzado de nuevo de brazos, escuchando al resto de alumnos, como si nada hubiese pasado. Peor aún, no lo perdonaría por dejarla en ridículo frente a todo el salón. ¿Quién se creía? Notablemente el sujeto era un patán y un engreído a sus ojos, no pasaba de los veinte años y ya se sentía la máxima autoridad. Bastante odioso, pensó ella, sintiendo como algo se revolvía en su estómago, creyendo que de seguro era su comida queriendo salir, a causa del asco que le producía aquel hombre.

Finalizadas las presentaciones, Giyuu sacó de su maletín un bonche de hojas, lo alzó con una mano y se dirigió a sus alumnos.

-En estas hojas viene el cronograma de actividades y el cómo serán evaluados, lo dejaré a cargo del delegado de grupo para que saquen copias.—le entregó las hojas al chico que anteriormente había tartamudeado cuando entró, y este, tembloroso, tomó los papeles—Y quien no tenga sus copias está reprobado.

-¡¿EH?!—exclamaron todos al unísono, y acto seguido, fueron aturdidos por el silbato amarillo del profesor.

-¡Todos a los vestidores! ¡Saldremos al patio pues aún nos queda una hora y cuarto!-y al verlos salir con desgano, volvió a aturdirles con su pequeña arma-¡Muévanse!

Y trotando se los llevó hacia la planta baja.

Una vez cambiados chicos y chicas con el uniforme deportivo, en cual constaba de un short y una playera en gris azulado, el profesor Tomioka ordenó – sí, porque así se escuchó en lugar de una indicación—que calentaran antes de que dieran diez vueltas a la cancha. Pero eso no fue lo peor, pues después de eso siguieron las series de sentadillas, abdominales, lagartijas y burpees (*). Diez series, todas de veinte, cada una. Sin excepción.

La justificación del maestro era ver la condición de cada uno, hacerles una prueba física de diagnóstico para ver cómo trabajaban. Pero aquello fue una tortura, contando que eran un total de doscientos ejercicios sólo con las series, todo en un día. Muchos se quedaron sin aire, otros casi caen al suelo, pero ninguno tuvo un piadoso descanso, pues en cuanto empezaban a flaquear, Tomioka sensei se acercaba con su mirada matadora y los amenazaba con darles más vueltas por la cancha.

-Este tipo no es un maestro, ¡es un espartano!—chilló uno de los muchachos, exhausto, tirado en el suelo, casi llorando.

Una arrodillada Shinobu escuchó aquello, mientras intentaba jalar aire con sus pequeños pulmones. La gran desventaja con ella era su físico, una chica tan pequeña claramente iba a ser débil. De no ser porque controló su respiración, se habría desmayado como alguna de sus otras compañeras.

-Veo que tienes resistencia—se acercó entonces el maestro, viéndola desde arriba, aún agitada por el ejercicio.

Sintió ganas de vomitar, pues de nuevo esta misma sensación le invadió el estómago. Probablemente lo haría ya que el movimiento excesivo eso ocasionaba. Además de que no estaba muy acostumbrada a tanto ejercicio en una sola sesión. Por un segundo, pensó que echarle a perder los tenis al sensei no era mala idea.

Pero de pronto, una mano extendida se colocó frente a los ojos de Shinobu, había sentido como un deja vu y entonces lo supo. Aquel tipo del otro día era su maestro. Y el muy maldito estaba jugando con ella y su salón. Probablemente hasta se estaba desquitando. Si así era, entonces definitivamente le embarraría los pies con lo comió incluso desde la semana pasada.

-¿Puedes levantarte?—pero su ira se vio apaciguada cuando el profesor se agachó hasta su altura y la miró a los ojos.

Ahí pudo verlo claramente, su enojo no le había permitido confirmar lo que habían dicho sus compañeras antes de que llegara al salón cual tremendo dictador. Él en realidad era bastante guapo. Detrás de aquel flequillo enmarañado de tan abundante cabellera, se escondían unos ojos azules de un tono tan oscuro pero tan brillante, tanto que por un segundo, juró haberse visto reflejada, como cuando te paras frente al agua. Seguía de rodillas, pues las piernas le temblaban, aunque ya no estaba segura de sí era por el cansancio o por otra cosa.

Tragó saliva, conteniendo aquel reflujo, producto de su estómago, que se estrujó aún más fuerte.

-Sí, no pasa na…-intentó incorporarse, pues su orgullo le impedía recibir ayuda de tal persona.

Pero sus piernas temblorosas como cervatillo recién nacido casi la tumban. De no ser porque sintió que la tomaron del brazo.

-No deberías sentarte sobre tus piernas—era Tomioka-sensei, quien le había levantado ligeramente para que se sentara y se estirara.

Shinobu lo vio erguirse, después de ser colocada con cuidado en el piso nuevamente, se alejó de ella e intentó hablar en un espacio donde quedase a medias de los estudiantes regados de cansados. Afortunadamente, solo tendrían educación física una vez a la semana, por dos horas. Era mucho tiempo pensándolo bien, considerando que conforme avanzaran las clases el profesor subiría el nivel de los entrenamientos. Pero era mejor terminar molido por dos horas a ser molido más días a la semana.

Luego de dar la indicación de que todos fueran a los vestidores, unos con otros empezaron a ayudarse para irse levantando. Las chicas se acercaron a Shinobu, y le ayudaron a mantenerse de pie, caminaron hacia el edificio, mientras el profesor se quedó atrás, dejando que caminaran primero. La chica de adorno mariposa volteó ligeramente a su espalda y su mirada se cruzó con la de su profesor, quien pareció haber musitado algo, algo que no alcanzó a oír por la distancia. Pero por lo poco que vieron sus ojos, pudo leer en sus labios las palabras "_buen trabajo"._

De nuevo venía esa incómoda sensación en su estómago, como queriendo regresar la comida y no. Sin embargo… Extrañamente, se sintió diferente.

Comparado con el dolor de su cuerpo, le gustó más sentir aquel apretón dentro de su abdomen.

* * *

_**(*)Burpees: Aquellos ejercicios usados comúnmente en los entrenamientos de crossfit. Son aquellos en los que la persona debe agacharse, hacer una plancha, levantarse y saltar en repetidas ocasiones. **_

_Hikari: Bueno_,_ bueno, bueno... el capítulo estuvo listo más pronto de lo que pensé, realmente Nee-san no tenía nada y de pronto salió esto. Espero sea de su agrado, pues aligeró muchísimo la escena donde Shinobu es auxiliada por Tapioka-sensei. ¡Yo quería que se torciera el tobillo y Giyuu la carga como princesa de Disney! así super cute y cursi._

_-Sí, pero presentí que eso sería muy predecible y bastante rápido para una primera convivencia. Perdón si meto mucho de la vida de otros personajes, pero me gustaría desarrollarlos más en el ambiente de Gakuen y no sólo enfocarme en el ship. Además, entenderlos ayudará también a lo que ocurra en más capítulos._

_Hikari: Eso dices ahora, pero cuando llegues al capítulo cinco te vas a estancar..._

_-Sé que no debería justificarme, pero lo hago para quienes no entienden mucho las referencias. Además, pensé en un inicio en poner a Urokodaki como un profesor que se jubiló pero no quería dejar la escuela. Aunque eso siento le haría perder esa ternura que posee, digo, para mí es de mis personajes favoritos. Es un abuelo bastante lindo._

_Hikari: Pusiste a Makomo y a Sabito como hermanos... Qué incestuosa Nee-san_

_-No seas mal pensada, realmente no serán hermanos... Porque no lo son. Los desarrollaré más y mejor la próxima vez. Espero contar con ustedes la siguiente actualización. Nos estamos leyendo, cuídense. Ay'la vemos bandita._


	3. Oscuras Ventanas que Quiero Abrir

**DISCLAIMER: Ya se lo saben, Kimetsu no Yaiba le pertenece a Koyoharu "Koyodrilo" Gotouge, no al fandom sediento de ships que hacemos estas cosas.**

* * *

**3**

**OSCURAS VENTANAS QUE QUIERO ABRIR**

Aquella mañana era 14 de febrero y eso significaba una sola cosa: Día de San Valentín.

No es que le gustara mucho la festividad, pues era el único pretexto del año en el que los chicos podían recibir chocolates de las chicas y verse menos asquerosos, ya que ellas eran las que accedían a dar tal regalo. Era algo simplemente patético, pensaba Shinobu Kochou.

Sin embargo, debía admitir que últimamente le causaba curiosidad el saber qué se sentiría entregar un chocolate a alguien especial. No era como que estuviera exclusivamente esperando a dar uno a una persona. Pero sí tenía a alguien en mente de quien esperaría una reacción…

Pero lo importante aquí es el cómo llegó a tomar tal decisión, y eso ocurrió justamente un día antes, cuando entrando a la cocina de su casa, vio que alguien cocinada algo inusual.

...

La casa era amplia, de antiguo estilo japonés y pertenecía a sus padres. Aunque a decir verdad era demasiado espacio para sólo tres personas de cinco que vivían ahí, pero estaban ya tan acostumbradas, ella y sus dos hermanas, pues les garantizaba mayor privacidad.

-¿Kanao? ¿Qué estás haciendo?—preguntó Shinobu, quien había inicialmente ido a la cocina para pillar algo que merendar antes de la cena, pero encontrando en el acto a su hermana menor modelando algo entre sus manos.

La aludida se enrojeció al instante, y agachó la cabeza avergonzada, pero sin dejar de apretar la masa color oscuro que sostenía entre ambas manos. Shinobu, al no obtener respuesta, se acercó a la mesa donde reposaban un tazón, huevos, harina, azúcar y otros ingredientes que fácilmente daban el indicio de lo que estaba preparando Kanao.

-Ara ara ¡Estás haciendo galletas de San Valentín! ¡Pero qué linda!

Y como si fuese obra del diablo, se escucharon los ligeros pasos ataconados de otra persona acercarse a la cocina. Kanao sudó frío, esperando que no fueran sus padres regresando repentinamente de su viaje, pero no supo si sentirse aliviada o más preocupada al ver la cara de Kanae Kochou asomarse.

-¿Qué están haciendo?—preguntó curiosa la mayor de las hermanas, con dos coletas adornadas con prendedores de mariposa.

-Kanao está haciendo galletas de chocolate para San Valentín.-acusó deliberadamente la chica de cabellos violáceos.

Como si le hubiesen encendido un interruptor, Kanae se abalanzó sobre la menor de coleta de lado, para así abrazarla de forma imperiosa y estrujante, haciendo que ésta casi tirase la bolita de masa de chocolate que tenía entre los dedos.

-¡Mi pequeña y dulce Kanao, tan linda~!—entonces la interceptaba decidió dejar en la mesa la bolita de masa antes de que terminara en el piso—Espera—se separó abruptamente la más alta de las tres, mirando inquisitivamente a Kanao, como si fuese la autora material e intelectual de un crimen—Para quién son esas galletas.

Más que una pregunta, la voz de la hermana mayor sonó como una orden imperativa que daría su madre si hubiese llegado, aunque más divertida, desde el punto de vista de Shinobu. La jovencita de cola de caballo de medio lado no pudo evitar enrojecer todavía más, al punto de empezar a sudar frío y temblar, puesto que no sabía qué responder debido a la vergüenza que le ocasionaba tal situación. Peor aún, le preocupaba que sus hermanas mal interpretaran todo.

Kanao Tsuyuri, hermana adoptiva de las Kochou, había sido una niña proveniente de una provincia marginada, en la cual los padres de ambas muchachas habían realizado labores de atención médica para comunidades e investigación de varias enfermedades. Cuando recogieron a Kanao, quién ni siquiera sabía hablar, leer o escribir, ésta se hallaba casi en las mismas condiciones de un perrito callejero, llena de piojos y pulgas. Pero fue la intervención del matrimonio Kochou que, a tiempo, pudo rescatar a la criatura y darle una mejor vida. Ellos abiertamente decían haberla adoptado, pero la apariencia física entre ella y sus dos hijas, Kanae y Shinobu, era bastante similar. Por lo que pasaba desapercibido el hecho de que no eran parientes sanguíneos.

Fue el mismo contexto en el que inicialmente creció Kanao lo que afectó sus habilidades sociales, ella era callada, reservada, amable a su manera, pero se limitaba mucho a hacer lo que le decían, siendo casi nula su determinación. Por lo que el hecho de verla preparar algo como presente para alguien más era muy, pero muy raro.

Milagrosamente, Shinobu había visto varias bolsitas de celofán y diversos listones de colores, por lo que supuso que Kanao haría más de un regalo de San Valentín. Quizá para despistar una entrega especial, o tal vez simplemente porque desde que entró a la preparatoria había hecho más amigos, los cuales ubicaba a la perfección por cuidarla desde lejos. Así fue entonces que la más menudita de las hermanas mariposa decidió salvar a la menor de morir de un ataque de nervios.

-¡Ah! ¡Vas a hacer para Tanjiro-kun, Inosuke-kun y Zenitsu-kun!—exclamó Shinobu, sabiendo que al hacerlo, la ingenua de Kanae dejaría de hacerse ideas erróneas, por más ciertas que pudieran ser.

-S-Sí…-contestó Kanao, desviando un poco la mirada, apenada del malentendido—Quiero darle también a Aoi-san y Nezuko, aunque se supone que sólo le debes de dar dulces a los chicos. Pero se supone que es también día de la amistad ¿no?

Las otras dos hermanas vieron conmovida a la menor por sus puras intenciones.

-Oh, con qué era eso-musitó Kanae, poniendo la mano en su mentón y recargando el codo en el otro brazo, pensativa-¡Tengo una idea! ¡Shinobu! Son muchas galletas, así que ayudemos a Kanao-chan.

-¡¿Eh?! Pero tengo tarea…-mintió—Además, yo venía por algo de comer nada más…

-Podrás comerte las galletas que salgan mal o se rompan—propuso Kanao.

-Ok, lo haré.

Ambas hermanas se lavaron las manos y empezaron a hacerle segunda a Kanao con su producción de galletas. La masa de chocolate tendría formas de mariposa, corazón y de flores. Kanao se encargaba de amasar, mientras Shinobu cortaba con los moldes y Kanae se dedicaba a mezclar los ingredientes que hacían falta. Conforme iban avanzando, fueron agregando más personas a la lista de las galletas. Kanao decidió hacer una bolsita para Sumi, Naho y Kiyo, las kohais (*) del club de arreglos florales. Kanae por otro lado pensó en hacerles una bolsita a los profesores, empezando por Himejima, pasando por Rengoku, Izui y Sanemi. Sin embargo, una pregunta salió de su boca sin mucha premeditación.

-¿Creen que Tomioka-san acepte una bolsita con galletas?

Por poco y cortaba mal la masa, ante la interrogante de su hermana, Shinobu se desconcentró un poco, pero intentó conservar la calma. De todos modos ¿por qué tendría que preocuparle que Kanae le diera una simple bolsa de galletas caseras a un compañero de trabajo? ¿El problema? Bueno, que ese compañero era Giyuu Tomioka. Y que muy a pesar de que ella no se atrevería, a diferencia de sus hermanas, a regalarle algo, la idea de pensar que tal vez recibiría presentes de otras chicas, ciertamente, la ponía incómoda. De hecho, le molestaba.

-Bueno, creo que sería descortés no darle algo si le vas a dar a todos los demás profesores—confesó Kanao, como si nada—Incluso podrías darle una al director y a su esposa.

-¡Ah, qué esplendida eres, Kanao-chan!—al notar algo raro en su hermana, quien había disminuido la velocidad con la que cortaba las figuras, Kanae preguntó:-¿Te sientes bien, Shinobu?

-Oh, no es nada—fingió con una sonrisa—Sólo me cansé la mano.

Ciertamente no estaba cansada, sólo le desanimó la idea de que su hermana pensara en Giyuu Tomioka, aunque sabía lo despistada que era y que no le daría algo con una intención romántica, como a leguas se notaba con Kanao y la bolsa apartada que había dejado para las galletas de Tanjiro. Le desanimó también la idea de no haber preparado nada especial para esa persona, quien tristemente era el colega de su hermana y, para su mala suerte, su profesor. Le daba la sensación de que los profesores recibirían muchos obsequios este año, siendo jóvenes era fácil el hecho de que cautivaran a las señoritas sin siquiera mover un dedo, tomando el claro ejemplo del profesor de artes.

Pero lo que más le molestaba a Shinobu, por mucho que le remordiera el orgullo, era darse cuenta de no se atrevería a entregarle sus sentimientos a Tomioka-sensei. No por ahora. Porque sabía que no era lo correcto.

-Mh, Shinobu, ¿te parece si tu mezclas la siguiente tanda? Yo ya me cansé—y a Kanae se le escurrió una gotita por su frente, admitiendo su debilidad tras batir tres tandas de mezcla seguidas.

Hizo relevos con Shinobu, tomando así el rol de cortar las galletas. Shinobu batió con calma, sabiendo que no debía de dejar ningún grumo, pero sin perder su ritmo para evitar que la masa se hiciera muy dura. Mientras lo hacía, se imaginó la reacción de Giyuu, en como cambiaría su cara si probase algo hecho por ella. Pensó en que verlo sonreír, e imaginó muchas caras posibles, la que más le gustaba era aquella en donde sus ojos brillaran como los de un niño pequeño al que le das de comer su platillo favorito. Pensó en que, tal vez, en otras circunstancias, podría darse aquello. Si tan sólo fue un par de años mayor, tal vez.

-Metamos esta charola y dejamos al final la masa que está preparando Shinobu—sugirió la mayor, a lo que Tsuyuri asintió.

-Yo iré acomodando las que ya están orneadas entonces.

Y justo como pensó Shinobu, la primera serie de galletas iban a ser para el famoso Grupo Kamaboko. Kanao pensó que nadie la había visto, pero había agregado más galletas en forma de corazón en la bolsa de listón rojo que iba dirigida a Tanjiro. La segunda tanda iba a ser para las niñas del club de arreglos florales y Nezuko, y la tercera para Sanemi, Himejima y el matrimonio Ubuyashiki, cortesía de Kanae, quien les agregó un distintivo peculiar, azúcar glass. Para las galletas de Sanemi y Gyoumei, Kanae había sacado los moldes de perro y gato que guardaban en un cajón y que Kanao no había sacado.

-Ara ara…Qué detallista, nee-san—el comentario de Shinobu hizo enrojecer a la mayor.

-E-Esto es sólo para distinguir las bolsas.—se excusó Kane, inútilmente.—Kanao, pásame la masa para las galletas de Rengoku-san, Uzui-san y Tomioka-san.

-Si quieres tu descansa, yo le ayudo a Kanao a acabar—se ofreció Shinobu, pero luego de darse cuenta de que la masa era la del tazón que ella revolvió.

Pensó en que, si ella batía los ingredientes y cortaba las galletas, era como hacer parte de si ilusión realidad. Tomioka-sensei comería las galletas que sus pequeñas manos habían preparado.

Terminando de cortarlas y después de meter la charola al horno, Shinobu se dio el lujo de tomar un poco de la última masa que se batió para probarla. Un sabor peculiar tocó su lengua y entonces empezó a cuestionar la razón por la que Kanae le había puesto a batir esa última tanda.

-¿Es chocolate amargo?—preguntó la más bajita a su hermana, quien sonrió.

-Sí—contestó la de dos coletas de forma orgullosa—Kanao-chan hizo su propia mezcla para las galletas que ella pensaba regalar, pero yo elegí los ingredientes de las últimas dos. Espero que no te moleste, Kanao-chan.

-No, está bien—sonrió la menor nombrada.

-A Sanemi-san y a Ubuyashiki-dono les gustan los sabores dulces, por eso agregué el azúcar. En el caso de Rengoku-san y Uzui-san, sé que se empalagan muy fácilmente, aunque no estoy segura de sí a Tomioka-san le guste.

Shinobu sonrió, pensando en que ese sabor iría acorde a su sensei.

-Estoy segura de que sí…

…

Y ahí estaba, a la mañana siguiente, viendo como todos los chicos recibían regalos, entre chocolates caros y caseros, galletas y dulces. Niñas más esforzadas se atrevieron a regalar peluches y otras cosas, pero la mayoría era porque ya tenían tiempo con algún novio. Y aquello le daba cierta envidia a la joven Kochou. Si tan sólo ella pudiera darle un regalo así a la persona que le gustaba. Si tan sólo fuera novia de la persona que le gustaba.

Era el receso, después del primer periodo, por lo que todo el mundo estaba fuera de sus salones. Entre el gentío y los regalos de dulces y globos, pudo divisar a su hermana, quien venía corriendo hacia ella.

-¡Shinobu! ¡Por fin te encuentro!—exclamó Kanae, intentando recuperar el aire tras correr desde la sala de maestros.

-¿Qué ocurre?—preguntó la chica de rodete, al tiempo de que su hermana mayor le extendía una bolsita con un moño azul-¿Qué es eso?

-Son… Las… Galletas… De Tomioka-san—habló entrecortadamente la mayor de la hermanas Kochou—Pero no lo encuentro por ningún lado ¡Siempre se desaparece durante el receso! Si sabes dónde está ¿puedes dárselas?

-De acuerdo—asintió la joven con una sonrisa, mientras que su hermana juntaba ambas manos, complacida.

-Sólo no le digas que las hicimos entre las tres o el chocolate se va a amargar más—y tras guiñarle el ojo, Kanae Kochou se alejó por el pasillo, perdiéndose entre los alumnos y sus regalos, sin darle oportunidad de preguntar por qué habría de cambiar el sabor.

Se ilusionó por unos instantes, pensando en que tendría la oportunidad de pedirle a Giyuu Tomioka que aceptara sus sentimientos a través de las galletas que había preparado pensando en él. Y aunque fuese una encomienda de su hermana mayor, sospechó que Kanae tal vez era consciente de lo que pasaba en su corazón, más de lo que imaginaba. Quizá hasta más consciente que ella misma.

Sabía que Tomioka Giyuu tenía la costumbre de comer solo, arrinconado en una de las escaleras del edificio junto al almacén del equipo deportivo, donde casi nadie iba. Ese sujeto era tan retraído que no se daba cuenta de lo predecible que podía llegar a ser, a pesar de nunca expresar lo que sentía con su cara.

-Nunca he pensado en ser popular…

Escuchó su voz mientras se acercaba, pudo verlo de espaldas, sentado, comiendo como de costumbre un pan de la cafetería y junto a él un cartón de leche. Sí, ese era el tipo que le gustaba, aunque le avergonzaba admitirlo. Alguien que con su salario de maestro se compraba comida de estudiante.

-¿Por qué mientes? Eso es ser sucio… No me quieres decir porque eres un estúpido codicioso.—escuchó otra voz, hablando con puro resentimiento.

Por lo que se dio cuenta de que su sensei no estaba solo.

Decidió guardar silencio y distancia, pues no quería interrumpir lo que sea que estuviese pasando. Aunque ser una mirona, que aparte escuchaba conversaciones ajenas, tampoco le agradaba.

-¡Ya basta, Zenitsu! ¡Tomioka-sensei está comiendo su almuerzo tristemente solo! ¡No digas esas cosas tan groseras!

Eran el grupo Kamaboko, o al menos dos de ellos, pues Inosuke no estaba presente. Por lo que veían sus ojos, Zenitsu había ofendido a Tomioka-sensei, y en adición, Tanjiro había dicho algo, sin querer, todavía más hiriente de lo que pudo haber escupido el chico gritón de cabello rubio.

Un golpe mucho mejor de que se le hubiese ocurrido a ella con sus constantes comentarios sarcásticos para con el profesor.

-No estoy solo. Sólo no quiero hablar mientras cómo. –contestó a la defensiva el profesor, frunciendo su ceño—Aún si no tuviéramos una conversación nos podemos comunicar.

La expresión de indignación de Giyuu Tomioka divirtió tanto a la joven Kochou, quien mantenía sus manos sobre su boca para no reír a carcajadas. Su cara era como la de un niño más al que le han dicho que juega muy mal en lo que cree que es bueno, o que está haciendo berrinche después de que se le negó algo.

-¡Puedes entender los sentimientos de alguien con sólo verlo a los ojos! ¡Los ojos de las personas sincera no se nublan! ¡Los ojos son la ventana al corazón!

Pero, por más cursi que hubiese sido su comentario, Shinobu aplacó su risa contenida, abrumada por las palabras salidas de la boca de alguien tan frío, estoico y apático como el profesor Tomioka. Intentó no romper las galletas que sostenía con sus manos, pues la había llenado la sensación de querer abrazar algo, su corazón se inundó de ternura por tal inocencia. _"Ah, qué tonto es… Por eso es tan lindo_", fue lo que pensó.

-¡No soy un telépata para usar eso! ¡Dios, qué pérdida de tiempo!—y el joven Agatsuma se fue dando zancadas enojado, con un Tanjiro pisándole los talones.

-¡Zenitsu!

Justo cuando se había dispuesto a regresar a su sagrado almuerzo interrumpido, el profesor espartano de la escuela Kimetsu escuchó un ruido a sus espaldas, pero sin inmutarse, siguió mordiendo su pan, y mientras cerraba los ojos para recuperar la concentración, le habló a su nuevo invasor. Pensó en que tal vez tendría que cambiar su lugar para comer la próxima vez.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?—preguntó, tras pasarse el bocado que había dado.

-Ara ara, no era mi intención molestar—fingió Shinobu con su característica sonrisa forzada que fácilmente pasaba por ser real, al menos para los demás—Sólo venía a entregarle algo, Tomioka-sensei.

La chica caminó desde su lugar hasta ponerse frente al profesor, quien seguía comiendo pero la miraba atento, esperando que pudiera entregarle lo que se escondía en ambas manos detrás de ella para así comer en paz. Pausó su siguiente mordida al pan dulce cuando la joven Kochou extendió sobre la palma de su mano una pequeña bolsa de celofán transparente, con un listón de color azul rey. Miró sorprendido el presente y luego miró a Shinobu, quien ligeramente había cambiado su sonrisa por una más relajada, más sincera. Algo no andaba bien.

-¿Son para mí?—preguntó el hombre.

-Sí—contestó animada la chica mariposa.

-Tienen veneno ¿verdad?—y ante su tranquila acusación, Shinobu no pudo evitar que un espasmo le invadiera la cara, a pesar de que se esforzaba por mantener una sonrisa.

-_De verdad que eres estúpido para tu edad _—pensó, pero luego dio una ligera risita, aceptando que la ingenuidad de Tomioka le divertía—Qué poca confianza, Tomioka-sensei. Bien, en ese caso, me las llevaré, en vista de que no las quiere…

Ya se iba a dar media vuelta cuando sintió una mano retenerla de su brazo, aquel que sostenía la bolsa de celofán. Volteó y se cruzó con una mirada intensa por parte de Tomioka, quién al darse cuenta de su impulsividad, deslizó lentamente la mano con la que atrapó el brazo de Kochou y tomó las galletas. Shinobu regresó a su posición anterior, viendo cómo el sujeto en cuestión sopesaba la bolsita con ambas manos, observándola detenidamente, para al final reparar en el listón azul que ataba la bolsa, tiró de él y la abrió para sacar su contenido. El corazón de Shinobu dio un vuelco. Giyuu Tomioka probó una de las galletas.

El hombre cerró los ojos, antes de introducirse la galletita a la boca, para así concentrarse en el sabor y en la textura. Pero al instante se dio cuenta de la peculiaridad de aquel regalo. Detuvo su masticar por un segundo y luego volvió a mover su mandíbula. Se había metido entera la pequeña pieza de harina y chocolate que tardó en pasarla por su garganta.

-Es… amargo. Pero… están buenas.—habló más para sí mismo, pero lo suficientemente audible para que el Shinobu sonriera gratamente de haber hecho las cosas bien.

-¿De verdad?—preguntó sin poder evitar su emoción.

-Sí—contestó firme el hombre aún con esa cara inexpresiva, pero un aura totalmente diferente, de verdad le habían gustado-¿Tú las hiciste?

De repente, Shinobu recordó la advertencia de su hermana: _"Sólo no le digas que las hicimos entre las tres o el chocolate se va a amargar más". _

-Bueno, algo así…-de nuevo fingía con su típica sonrisa.

-¿Cómo?—Tomioka arqueó una ceja, tomando otra galleta, cosa que sorprendió aún más a Kochou.

-Mi hermana me pidió que te las diera porque no estabas en la sala de maestros—confesó despreocupadamente, como si de verdad no fuera nada importante, no porque no quisiera decirle a Giyuu que ella había hecho las galletas, sino porque… Simplemente todavía no estaba lista de confesar sus sentimientos.

-¿Entonces tu hermana las hizo?—preguntó el de ojos azules lo más neutral que pudo, intentando no mostrar que le afectó saber aquello.

-Es algo complicado—confesó la mariposa, siendo más sincera—Ella quería regalarle a todos los profesores, pero yo le ayudé a hacer la masa, cortarla y hornear…

-Eso quiere decir que tú las hiciste—afirmó Giyuu, interrumpiendo a la chica.

-Pues… sí—seguía manteniendo esa sonrisa forzada, controlando la desesperación que le causaba la insistencia de su sensei—Pero ella te las iba a regalar.

-¿Pero no fuiste tú quien me las acaba de dar?—preguntó de manera inocente el joven profesor-¿O acaso tu no querías darme algo? –aquello último sonó ligeramente a decepción y Shinobu pudo darse cuenta del cambio en la voz de Tomioka.

-A decir verdad, sí—contestó calmadamente, sentándose a un lado de su sensei en aquella escalera—Pero… Sentí que, comparado con los obsequios de las demás, chicas, el mío no tendría mucha importancia. Además, mi hermana quiso hacer ese detalle para con ustedes por ser sus colegas de trabajo ¡Así que daba lo mismo quién de las dos las hiciera!

Aquello último lo había dicho de forma animada y sosteniendo su forzada sonrisa todavía más. Tomioka maldijo la mala costumbre que tenía esa muchacha de ocultar sus sentimientos bajo esa máscara de alegría. Viéndola bien, ellos no eran tan diferentes.

-A mí no me da lo mismo—expresó el maestro, tomando a Kochou desprevenida con su comentario—Para mí, cuenta mucho quién entrega un obsequio. Incluso si no fue tu intención, yo tomaré estas galletas como un regalo de tu parte. Me gustaron. Muchas gracias.

Y dejando a Shinobu boquiabierta, el dueño de aquellas palabras se echó otra galleta más a la boca. Como si nada, aquel hombre de aspecto huraño, de escasas habilidades de convivencia y excesiva disciplina, estaba aceptando su regalo de San Valentín y sus sentimientos. Kochou entendió que no eran necesarias las palabras con aquel sujeto, las simples acciones determinaban el significado de lo que hiciera o dejara de hacer. Y eso la conmovió al grado de darle un gran alivio.

Las palabras que él mismo dio unos minutos atrás a Zenitsu rebotaron en su mente como un chispazo. _"Puedes entender los sentimientos de alguien con sólo verlo a los ojos". _Y era cierto, podía ver, por la mirada de Tomioka, el gusto de haber recibido un presente, incluso si era de su parte. Lo miró absorta, deseosa de entender qué más ocultaban esos ojos azules, tan oscuros y tan profundos como el mar. Si esos ojos eran como él decía, ventanas a su corazón, estaría dispuesta a abrirlas con que estuviera a su alcance.

-¿Quieres una?—ofreció Tomioka, mientras aún masticaba su golosina, sacándola de su ensimismamiento.

-Ah, está bien—aceptó la mariposa, ante su extraña forma de demostrar amabilidad, pero ya lo sabía y quien sabe, terminaría por acostumbrarse aún más—No tuve tiempo de probarlas—y cuando introdujo la pieza a su boca, sonrió complacida-¡Uhm, de verdad quedaron bien!

Se le antojó otra galleta, pero pensó en que sería de mal gusto pedírsela a Tomioka siendo un obsequio para él. Cuando volteó a verlo, se dio cuenta de que sólo quedaban dos galletas de la docena que habían echado en esa bolsita. Pensó en que de verdad le gustaron o su almuerzo no lo llenó, pero notó que el profesor de educación física había dejado su pan, guardándolo para más tarde, y tomándose el cartón de leche con las galletas que ella le había dado. No supo si tomar eso como un lindo gesto de su parte. Lo que sí le impresionó fue la gran resistencia hacia el chocolate amargo, el cual no era mucho de su agrado, pues ella prefería las cosas muy dulces. Pero, a decir verdad, aquellas galletas habían quedado muy ricas, y se sentía orgullosa de eso.

-Toma—y de las últimas dos galletas que quedaban, Shinobu recibió una, como si le hubiesen leído el pensamiento.

Tomioka se echó la última galletita a la boca, y mientras masticaba, planchó la bolsita de celofán con sus manos y la dobló, para así guardársela en el bolsillo que su camisa deportiva tenía en la parte del pecho. Tomó el listón azúl e hizo lo mismo. Shinobu lo vio y giró bruscamente su cara, rezando porque Tomioka-sensei no hubiese visto su sonrojo. El tipo era tan despistado que no sería capaz de entender la interpretación que la chica estaba dando a sus acciones. Tonto, pensó.

-Ya es hora de que regreses a tus clases—Tomioka se levantó de su asiento y, no sin antes recoger su pan envuelto y la basura de lo que comió.—Vamonos.

Shinobu se levantó por su cuenta y empezó su andar junto con su profesor. Justo en ese instante sonó el timbre. Era extraño y un poco incómodo caminar a un lado de Tomioka, pero el sujeto estaba demasiado ausente de lo que pudiera representar tal imagen para todo aquel que los viera. Afortunadamente, el alboroto latente de los regalos de San Valentín desvió la atención de los demás hacia con ambos.

-¡Ah! ¡Tomioka!—o al menos eso parecía hasta que el profesor de historia, Kyojuro Rengoku, se hizo presente por el pasillo—Te estuve buscando.

-¿Qué pasa?—preguntó el de cabello negro a su colega rubio, viendo que este traía consigo dos cajas de cartón pequeñas, una de cada mano.

-¡Sí! Te iba a decir que encontré estas cajas de vacías en una de las bodegas, para que tú y Uzui pudieran guardar sus chocolates.

Shinobu apretó su mandíbula, dibujando en su pequeña y redonda cara una sonrisa todavía más forzada de las que estaba acostumbrada a hacer. ¿Acaso había escuchado bien? ¿Rengoku-sensei había dicho la palabra _chocolates_? ¿En plural?

-Ah, gracias—Y el profesor de educación física se acercó a su compañero para tomar la caja que amablemente le había conseguido.

-Ara ara, ¿les dieron muchos regalos de San Valentín, Tomioka-sensei, Rengoku-sensei?—escucharon detrás de ellos, a lo que el primer mencionado tembló ligeramente, pues sintió cierta hostilidad en aquella pregunta.

-¡Vaya que sí!—respondió en voz alta y orgulloso el profesor de grandes ojos—Contando el que tu hermana me regaló, me dieron 28 golosinas y a Tomioka-sensei 30, pero quien fue más afortunado fue Uzui-sensei. ¡Le dieron 57 chocolates!

No sabía qué le molestó más, si el orgullo de hombre con el que el profesor de historia presumía la cantidad de chocolates que recibió él y sus compañeros de trabajo o el considerable número a un lado del nombre de Tomioka. Estaba consciente de que recibiría chocolates por parte de otras alumnas, pero treinta y uno era una cifra que superaba sus expectativas. Ahora entendía la envidia de Zenitsu.

-Bueno, tengo trabajo ¡Hasta luego, Tomioka, Kochou!—y el Rengoku-sensei se alejó por el pasillo.

El famoso profesor espartano sintió escalofríos ante el tacto del dedo índice de Kochou detrás de su costilla izquierda. Pudo notarla claramente molesta, pues a pesar de su sonrisa aparentemente angelical, una vena brincaba en su sien.

-Ne, Tomioka-sensei… ¿Y te comerás hoy todos los chocolates que te dieron tus alumnas?—preguntó con tremendo cinismo la pequeña mariposa.

-En realidad, no sé qué voy a hacer con tantos—dijo sincero y con un aire de pensativo—Te puedes quedar con la mitad.

Y la muchacha se sorprendió ante tal ofrecimiento, rió divertida, mientras daba unas cuantas palmadas en el hombro de su ingenuo profesor.

-No, no, Tomioka-sensei debe disfrutar de los beneficios de ser popular.

-Yo no soy popular—respondió levemente molesto, mientras reanudaban su camino por el pasillo.

-Tienes razón, nadie te quiere—dijo con sorna y malicia la estudiante.

-Sólo tú—pero el contra ataque del sensei la dejó helada, tanto que no supo que responder.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué dijiste?

-Que vas tarde a clases—evadió el maestro, sin darle mayor importancia a su reciente jugarreta, la cual en el fondo lo hizo sentir mejor—Apresúrate o te pondré un reporte.

Sin más que alegar, la joven Kochou se dirigió a su salón, con el rostro totalmente colorado por el aún confuso mensaje de Giyuu Tomioka, quién no contento de hacerle sentir celosa, se atrevía a restregarle sus sentimientos en cara. Pero ya llegaría el momento en que se las cobraría.

En su boca todavía quedaba ese sabor agradablemente amargo. Así era su amor por el sensei.

* * *

_**(*)Kohai: Lo opuesto a un senpai. Son los alumnos de grados inferiores, y este es el honorífico que se les da a los más jóvenes en las escuelas.**_

_Hikari: Grandiosa idea de escribir un fanfic de San Valentín en diciembre, Nee-san..._

_-Déjate de sarcasmos, que me costó trabajo. Pero nada que el OST de Sakura Card Captor no pueda solucionar. De verdad, denle otra leída con el soundtrack y van a sentir el amor._

_Hikari: Nadie quiere leer once páginas dos veces, Nee-san. Bueno, esperamos que el capítulo haya sido de su agrado. Quisimos agregar un poquito de otros parings, muy leve, pero que se notara. Además de que usamos bastantes referencias del Kimetsu Gakuen original, pues creímos que de los treinta y un chocolates que recibió Giyuu, uno sería de Shinobu. _

_-Uno será de Makomo y otro de Nezuko... Si notan que este capítulo se brinca el anterior, es porque iré mostrando fragmentos sin cronología, así que estén al pendiente. Los primeros dos capítulos son la entrada de Tomioka-sensei a la escuela, con una Shinobu recién entrada a preparatoria y antes de cambiar su actitud similar a la de Kanae. Aún estamos preparando el capítulo donde su personalidad cambia, ya que no queremos matar a sus padres. Pero no esperen que no matemos a alguien más. Sólo por avisar..._

_Hikari: Ok, ya empezamos mal. Nos despedimos aquí antes de que Nee-san comience a pensar de qué manera hacerlos sufrir. _

_-Nos leemos la próxima. Cuídense. Ay' la vemos compas._


	4. Las Mariposas Mojadas No Pueden Volar

**4**

**LAS MARIPOSAS MOJADAS NO PUEDEN VOLAR**

El semestre había estado pasando demasiado rápido, tanto que ya estaban cercanos a finalizarlo, ya estaban empezando a caer las aguas. Aquella mañana llovió desde que salió de su casa, junto con su hermana mayor, quien hace poco inició su trabajo en aquella escuela mixta para secundaria y preparatoria, y quien muy entusiasta le sugirió inscribirse en la misma, con el único pretexto de poder estar juntas más tiempo.

No le molestaba, pero sí le avergonzaba el hecho de que cada que se la encontrara en los pasillos, esta le gritara felizmente "Nee-chan" delante de todos, siendo que ya era toda una veinteañera y estaba en horas de trabajo.

Pero curiosamente sí se sentía enojada en ese momento, y aunque sabía el por qué, no iba a admitir sus razones, ni siquiera con su hermana. Hacerlo no haría más que exhibirla como una niña inmadura y berrinchuda, y obvio no lo permitiría. Prefería culpar al profesor en turno, después de todo, le tocó la mala suerte de tener que soportar al nuevo practicante como su maestro de educación física. Y para acabarla de echar a perder, el tipejo era un más un soldado espartano que la obligaba, tanto a ella como a sus compañeros, a realizar ejercicios extenuantes cada semana. Sin embargo, gracias al cielo ese día fue la excepción, literalmente, pues debido a la lluvia no se les fue permitido salir. Debía de reconocerle al menos cierto grado de humanidad en aquel infeliz.

-En vista de que no podemos salir debido a la lluvia—habló el profesor Tomioka, mientras sacaba de su maletín una carpeta con hojas—¡Examen sorpresa!

Y dejando caer la carpeta sobre el pódium y causando la inconformidad del grupo.

-¡Silencio!—sentenció, mientras pasaba a dejar una hoja a cada alumno.

Sintió el momento en que Tomioka dejó el papel sobre su mesa, pero no volteó a verlo siquiera, ella aún mantenía su vista hacia la ventana, recargando su mentón sobre su mano. Y él notó esa singularidad, puesto que, habitualmente, la chica le habría echado una mirada de desprecio, como recién percibió que lo hacía desde que entró a dar clases a su grupo. Pero inusualmente, esta vez no lo hizo. Shinobu seguía viendo hacia afuera, incluso cuando ya estaba repartiendo el examen por otra fila. Era como si estuviera esperando a que se quitara la lluvia, o más bien, como si esperara que alguien llegara en ese momento de aquel diluvio. Si no fuera tan observador, diría que estaba preocupada por algo, y él se preguntó el por qué.

Por otra parte, cuando la joven de prendedor de mariposa se percató de que ya todos estaban contestando el examen, ella apenas estaba anotando su nombre. Perdió la concentración del mundo exterior por estar absorta en sus pensamientos. Era molesto tener que responder el examen que Tomioka-sensei le impuso, no porque fuera difícil, sino porque no encontraba sentido a que aquel tipo – pues no se atrevería a considerarlo como hombre—hiciera preguntas sobre cómo debe ser una adecuada respiración durante un entrenamiento, o qué músculos se fortalecían con tal ejercicio. Era simplemente irritante.

El examen terminó, y con el ello la rutina escolar también. Varios de sus compañeros estaban guardando sus cosas, ya para salir, pero ella decidió esperar, se quedó viendo por la ventana, todavía, como lo estuvo haciendo desde que llegó por la mañana. Tomioka, ya con los exámenes en mano, los acomodó para posteriormente guardarlos en su maletín, ya los revisaría más tarde. Decidió dejar limpia la pizarra antes de irse, mientras tanto, el salón iba vaciándose. Se dio la vuelta y se percató que una sola persona seguía en su lugar, como si el timbre no le provocara nada. Shinobu Kochou actuaba raro desde que la vio ese día, no entendía el por qué, y aunque quisiera saberlo, por el bien de la joven, no se atrevería a preguntarlo tan abiertamente, siendo que ella casi siempre contestaba a la defensiva. Por lo que, lo menos que podía hacer en ese momento, era sacarla de su trance para que se fuera a casa con su hermana.

-Kochou, ya es hora. Sino sales, te quedarás encerrada.

-Ah, lo siento—respondió ella en tono pasivo, cosa que desconcertó ligeramente a Tomioka.

Ella tomó sus cosas y acomodó su lugar, para así salir delante del profesor, quien la esperó hasta cerrar la puerta del salón sin que hubiese alguien más. El de ojos azules pensó que su alumna se iría enseguida, pero se quedó parada en el pasillo, frente a la ventana, seguía viendo la lluvia a través del cristal. Aquella chica algo tenía y no quería decirle, y aunque él tampoco lo admitiría tan fácilmente, estaba preocupado.

-¿Sucede algo?—la llamó, pero ella no respondió como anteriormente.

Giyuu pensó en tocarle el hombro, y así lo hizo, pero ella, cabizbaja, rompió el contacto de forma tosca y se giró rápidamente, sin darle la cara. Aún sabiendo que pudo ocasionar una actitud negativa en ella, se quedó esperando una señal. Iba a disculparse cuando Shinobu simplemente susurró, con voz casi quebrada.

-Déjame en paz. Por favor.

Y se fue corriendo por el pasillo, dejándolo parado ahí, sin saber qué pensar o qué decir, no tuvo ni siquiera la oportunidad de enmendar su error, si es que cometió uno. Se reprendió a sí mismo, diciéndose que no estaba actuando de la forma correcta, debía de conocer su lugar para con sus alumnos, por lo que mostrar simpatía o preocupación por ellos no debía de darse. No era lo suyo. Jamás había sido bueno con las palabras ¿cómo esperaba recibir entonces una explicación de Kochou si no emanaba confianza? Suspiró y caminó en dirección contraria, hacia la sala de maestros, para así recoger sus cosas.

Supuso que, por el rumbo que tomó Shinobu, no iría con su hermana Kanae. Se preguntó hacia dónde habría corrido. Y se volvió a reprender.

…

Salió corriendo de ahí lo más rápido que le permitieron sus pies, pues otro poco y, si Tomioka-sensei hubiese prestado más atención a su cara, se hubiese dado cuenta de las lágrimas que empezaron a salirle sin permiso de los ojos. Era vergonzoso, era denigrante, de todas las personas que le pudieron preguntar qué tenía o qué era lo que le pasaba, él fue el primero en hacerlo. Y eso la irritaba. Pero más le irritaba no poder decir abiertamente por qué se sentía de esa manera con su profesor.

En la entrada del edificio, junto a los casilleros, pudo ver una delgada figura, la cual traía un paraguas y un uniforme distinto al de ella, pero perteneciente a la misma escuela. Era su hermana menor, Kanao Tsuyuri, la hija adoptiva de la familia Kochou. Kanao cursaba su tercer grado de secundaria, dentro de la Academia Kimetsu, ya que la mayor de las hermanas, tras haber hecho sus prácticas profesionales como docente de biología y tallerista, obtuvo la plaza y, aprovechando la situación, consiguió inscribir a sus dos hermanas menores.

-¡Kanao!—exclamó Shinobu al encontrar ahí a la aludida- ¿Llevas esperando ahí mucho rato?

La joven, de una coleta peinada hacia medio lado, con un adorno de mariposa similar al de su hermana, negó con la cabeza, con una sonrisa. Ciertamente, Kanao era una persona de pocas palabras.

-Entiendo—musitó Shinobu—Esperemos a Nee-san entonces.

Pasaron alrededor de diez minutos cuando divisaron la presencia de Kanae Kochou acercarse, en compañía de alguien más, quien venía detrás de ella, guardando cierta distancia. Shinobu abrió los ojos sorprendida, pues quien escoltaba a su hermana era nada más y nada menos que Giyuu Tomioka. Lo primero que pensó fue en que tal vez el muy chismoso le contó su anterior desplante para con él a su hermana. Apretó los dientes, claramente molesta, sin disimular, aunque Kanae no le prestó atención, pues consideraba esa actitud común en su hermana menor si se encontraba junto a cualquier hombre.

-Perdón por hacerlas esperar—expresó algo avergonzada la maestra de biología—Debía llevar unas cajas de archivos a la oficina del director, pero eran bastante pesadas. Así que Tomioka-san amablemente me ayudó a llevarlas.

El mencionado giró su rostro a otro punto, como si viera en otra dirección algo que le llamase la atención, pero más bien no quería enfrentarse a los ojos asesinos de Shinobu por haber estado cerca de su hermana.

Cada uno traía consigo su paraguas, puesto que la lluvia se hizo presente desde temprano. Las tres mariposas se fueron prevenidas incluso con botas de lluvia, las cuales habían guardado en sus casilleros, Tomioka, por su parte, sólo llevaba su paraguas y un impermeable negro, pues no consideraba necesitar más. Estaban los cuatro a punto de salir, en vista de que la fuerza del agua comenzaba a disminuir, cuando entonces…

-Ara, creo que esto se atoró—comentó Kanae, sorprendida de no poder abrir su paraguas, intentó jalarlo y, en consecuencia, la tela de la sombrilla salió disparada hacia el patio, como si hubiese lanzado un proyectil.

La copa del paraguas cayó en el lodo, y las tres hermanas quedaron atónitas ante lo que acababa de pasar, aunque Shinobu no podía negar que era gracioso, sobre todo por la mala suerte de Kanae, a quien siempre terminaban pasándole ese tipo de cosas. Pero lo que más tomó desprevenidas a las tres, fue ver a un Giyuu correr hacia la lluvia, únicamente para ir a recoger la pieza zafada del paraguas de la hermana mayor. Regresó al pórtico del edificio e intentó colocar la copa en su lugar, pero claramente se había roto por la fuerza empleada de Kanae y el impulso que tomó al salir disparada. Tristemente ya no tenía arreglo.

-¡Déjalo así, Tomioka-san!—Kanae movía sus manos de un lado al otro, apenada por lo ocurrido.—Aunque, gracias por tu esfuerzo. Dios mío, qué vergüenza…

-Llévatelo—el famoso espartano hizo un ofrecimiento, extendiendo su propio paraguas hacia la joven maestra, la cual se sonrojó de sobremanera.

-¡No, no es necesario! ¡Puedo irme junto a Shinobu o Kanao!

-Así no se mojará ninguna de las tres—insistió Tomioka, ignorando completamente a Kanae—Yo estaré bien con el impermeable…

-Oye ¿qué no escuchas lo que dice la gente? –Shinobu se puso frente a su hermana, molesta por la actitud tan terca de su maestro, olvidando por completo en hablarle de usted—Si mi hermana ha dicho que no, es no. No necesitamos tu pretenciosa ayuda.

Jaló de la mano de Kanae y se cubrieron ambas con el mismo paraguas. Kanao les siguió, un poco nerviosa de no poder decir nada amable para aquel sujeto que se había ofrecido a prestar su paraguas en buen estado.

Las tres andaron con seguridad por los charcos, aprovechando sus botas para la lluvia, Kanae esperaba poder llegar a algún local para comprar un paraguas nuevo, más las tiendas estaban cerradas, probablemente por la misma lluvia que no paraba, pensó. Resignada, continuó su andar junto a Shinobu, y Kanao por detrás. Pero Shinobu se sentía incómoda, no por el hecho del reducido espacio que les proporcionaba el paraguas, sino porque se sintió observada. Alguien las estaba siguiendo, de eso estaba segura. Volteó ligeramente, y sobre el hombro de Kanao, pudo notar un impermeable negro y un paraguas azul que le resultaron familiares. De nuevo estalló en cólera.

-¡¿Qué no piensas rendirte?! ¡¿O por qué nos estás siguiendo?!—expresó molesta, sobresaltando a quien venía detrás de ellas unos menos a la distancia.

-¿Qué estás diciendo?—preguntó ciertamente molesto Giyuu Tomioka ante la acusación de su joven estudiante- ¿Por qué las estaría siguiendo si voy a mi casa?

Shinobu parpadeó confundida ¿de verdad la creía tan tonta como para creerse eso? Y si así fuera, ¿por qué no irse por otro camino?

-Shinobu, tranquilízate—su hermana le tocó el hombro, pidiéndole que parara por un momento su actitud hostil hacia su compañero de trabajo—Ne, Tomioka-san ¿por dónde vives?—preguntó curiosa la mayor.

-Cerca de la estación Glicinas—contestó tranquilamente él—En un conjunto de departamentos.

-¡Vaya, podría decirse que somos casi vecinos!—expresó con cierta alegría la chica cuyo cabello iba peinado con dos coletas—Bueno, de no ser porque nosotras vivimos un poco antes, en el límite del barrio antiguo.

-¡Nee-san! ¡No le digas donde vivimos!—le espetó Shinobu.

-Pero no tiene nada de malo—dijo Kanae—Además, de todos modos vamos para el mismo lado ¡será más divertido si andamos todos juntos! ¿No crees?

Habiendo perdido esa batalla, Shinobu no tuvo de otra más que resignarse a ir en compañía de su indeseable profesor, aunque sin soltar ni un solo segundo a su hermana mayor, y cuidando que el tipo tampoco se acercara a Kanao. Pensaba todavía que su ofrecimiento para con Kanae había sido un mero intento de galantería, y el muy bastardo tenía la suerte de tener la misma ruta de regreso a casa que ella y sus hermanas. Pero no se las iba a dejar tan fácil, por supuesto que no.

No iba a permitir que ningún otro hombre se aprovechara de su hermana de nuevo…

De repente, al doblar en una esquina, un carro pasó a alta velocidad, y Shinobu, al terminar del lado de la calle, estuvo a punto de ser bañada… Sin embargo, en menos de un segundo, Giyuu se interpuso entre ella y el agua, protegiéndose ambos y a Kanae con su paraguas azul. Aunque, a pesar de su táctica, el joven profesor no pudo salvarse de ser bañado por el auto. Incluso llevando el gorro de su impermeable, alcanzó a mojarse toda la cara y parte de su pantalón deportivo. Pero eso no le importó.

Sin decir nada, volteó para con las hermanas, cerciorándose de que ninguna hubiese sido empapada.

-Muchas gracias, Tomioka-san—Kanae sonrió, pero al verlo sintió un poco de culpa—Pero, no tenías por qué hacerlo.

-Tóma—y el aludido le entregó su paraguas a Shinobu, ella todavía sin entender qué había pasado, se había agarrado del mango sin darse cuenta—De todas formas ya estoy mojado.

Shinobu, sin renegar, usó el paraguas para protegerse tanto de la lluvia como del agua que aventaran los carros en aquella calle. Giyuu, por su parte, en lugar de molestarse por mojarse todavía más, se puso enfrente de ellas ¿sería caso que ahora caminaba adelante para evitar que alguna de las tres saliera empapada? ¿Por qué? Se cuestionó la más bajita de las mariposas, sin comprender claramente lo que pasaba por la cabeza de su profesor de educación física.

Llegaron a la vivienda Kochou, una casa antigua digna del estilo japonés, dentro de un barrio cuyas casas tenían el mismo aire. Las tres jovencitas se despidieron del hombre de capucha negra, quien todavía tenía camino por recorrer para llegar a su destino entre el desfavorable clima. Shinobu recordó que aún tenía en sus manos el paraguas que Tomioka le había prestado, le llamó, pero este parecía no haberla escuchado, o bien, en el peor de los casos, la ignoró a propósito. De cualquier manera, mañana podría regresárselo.

Una vez adentro, después de bañarse con agua caliente y vestir ropa limpia, puso a lavar su uniforme para tenerlo listo y seco al día siguiente. Mientras esperaba a que la lavadora terminara, se paró de pie frente al teléfono de la casa, en aquella mesita donde reposaba no sólo el aparato, sino también una fotografía familiar de cinco figuras, tres de ellas eran sus hermanas y su persona, las otras dos restantes ahí eran nada más y nada menos que sus padres.

El matrimonio Kochou era una pareja de doctores, pero de aquellos que no trabajaban en un hospital a todas horas, ellos visitaban provincias o comunidades marginadas en otros países. Habían estado en China, Tailandia, India, África, se dedicaban a viajar por el mundo gracias a la organización que los contrató. Pero era un trabajo muy demandante, y difícil, sobre todo ya con una familia formada, y eso que ese mismo trabajo les añadió otro miembro, Kanao.

Sin embargo, aquel viaje reciente les estaba tomando demasiado tiempo. Partiendo desde inicios de año, no se habían comunicado con sus hijas más que para avisar que ya habían arribado a su destino, estaban en algún país de Oriente Medio, y por la situación actual en la que se encontraba dicha región, Shinobu estaba preocupada. No sólo ella, sino también sus hermanas.

Desde que supieron a dónde irían sus padres esta vez, veían los noticieros todas las noches, esperando no encontrarse con la mala sorpresa de que estos se vieran involucrados en algún percance. Si bien, ellos no hacían nada malo, al contrario, salvaban vidas, nada más que su trabajo. Pero la guerra no respeta a nadie, y de eso eran conscientes. Era sólo la presencia de la lluvia y ese extraño sentimiento dentro de su pecho que le hacía perder la paciencia y la tranquilidad. Acompañado de la noticia reciente de que habían ocupado la región en donde estaban sus padres.

Ahí estaba, frente al teléfono, esperando una llamada que quizá no llegaría, pero incluso pensaba en que preferiría una llamada en la que le avisaran que sus padres ya no volverían, sólo para quitarse ese peso de encima y dejar de vivir con la angustia.

-No porque te quedes ahí viendo va a sonar—habló Kanae a sus espaldas—Ellos estarán bien.

Posó una de sus manos sobre el hombro de Shinobu, como lo haría una mariposa sobre la rama de un árbol, gentil y grácil, así era ella. Realmente, Shinobu adoraba a su hermana, añoraba ser como ella en muchos aspectos, así de dedicada, inteligente, amable y bella. Era tan poca la apreciación que tenía sobre sí misma que hasta consideraba a Kanao más parecida a ella. Todo el tiempo intentaba destacar en lo que sabía que podía hacer, para no vivir acomplejada con las diferencias entre ella y Kanae, pero eso no bastaba, pues en el fondo ella deseaba sonreír de la misma forma en la que su hermana lo hacía, como en ese momento, para hacerla sentir mejor. La sonrisa de Kanae Kochou era difícil de borrar. Ella con trabajos podía lucir sincera.

De pronto, algo sonó, no fue la lavadora, ni la televisión encendida, era un ruido constante, proveniente de un pequeño aparato a un lado de ellas. El teléfono, alguien llamaba. Se miraron una a la otra, y finalmente Kanae fue quien atendió la llamada. El sonido había sido tan perceptible, quizá se habían concentrado tanto las tres que, Kanao, quien estaba en su habitación, en el otro extremo de la casa, pudo oírlo. Llegó tan pronto como pudo, impaciente también por saber qué sería de sus padres.

-Sí, bueno—habló Kanae, escuchando atentamente el otro lado del auricular—Sí, ella habla. Sí… Sí, lo sé… ¿Cómo? Espere, repítame… Imposible, pero ¿ellos…? ¿Cómo que no saben…? ¡¿Pero eso qué quiere decir?!...

Al ver a su hermana exaltarse, Kanao y Shinobu se tomaron de las manos, imaginándose quizá lo peor, pues Kanae llevó una de sus manos a su boca, en silencio, tratando de controlarse, mientras la mano que sostenía el teléfono comenzaba a temblar.

-Entiendo… ¿Pero hay manera de…? Ya veo… Está bien…Yo… Gracias por su llamada. Estaremos al pendiente. Hasta luego. Adiós.

-¡¿Qué te dijeron!? ¡¿Quién era?!—exigió la pequeña mariposa de mirada violácea, su hermana todavía sin atreverse a mirarlas a ambas, se recargó en el mueble. -¡Kanae!

-Uno de los miembros de la organización donde trabajan mamá y papá… Tal y como vimos en las noticias, atacaron el hospital en donde atendían a los heridos—la voz de la mayor de las Kochou era débil y quebrada, el labio le temblaba y sus cabellos le cubrían parte de la cara—Encontraron algunas pertenencias de papá, como sus identificaciones y un collar que mamá traía puesto ese día, según eso… Pero no los han encontrado a ellos.

El terror se apoderó de los ojos de Kanao, y la desesperación de la garganta de Shinobu, quien empezó a llorar descontroladamente ante lo que estaba escuchando.

-Pero… Deben de estar bien ¿no?—intentó convencerse a sí misma—Tal vez aún no los cuentan entre los sobrevivientes o los heridos. Quizá por que perdieron sus identificaciones… ¿verdad? ¿Verdad, Nee-san?

-Eso fue ya hace dos días—contestó Kanae, recobrando su postura firme, pero aun llorando—Ya hicieron el pase de lista varias veces, del personal y los pacientes, así como de los cadáveres… Y no están en ninguna lista. Están desaparecidos…

-Oye pero… Hay una esperanza de que los encuentren ¿o no? ¡Deben encontrarlos! ¡¿Qué está haciendo la organización entonces?! ¡Podrían estar atrapados entre escombros o tal vez siendo rehenes! Ellos… Ellos…-el corazón de Shinobu Kochou se despedazó al ver la fotografía familiar sobre aquel mueble- ¡Ellos no pueden estar muertos!

Se soltó de Kanao y corrió por el pasillo, como lo había hecho en la escuela cuando Tomioka-sensei intentó preguntarle qué era lo que le estaba preocupando. Bien, pues era eso, la cruel corazonada de que algo estaba pasando con su padre y su madre, la desesperación y la impotencia de no saber qué hacer, de no poder estar a su lado, de imaginarse lo peor sin poder cambiar algo. Resentimiento, tristeza, debilidad y agonía fue lo que su pequeño pecho estaba experimentando dentro, en una vertiginosa pelea por cuál sería el sentimiento que más pronto la dejaría sin poder llorar. Se encerró en su habitación, resbalándose por el marco de la puerta hasta caer sentada al piso, cubriéndose la cara con los brazos, escondiéndose entre sus rodillas, para así llorar hasta no poder más.

Kanae se había quedado esa noche a cuidar del sueño de Kanao, quien también no había dejado de llorar, ella tampoco, pero no tenía el derecho de flaquear, y menos en una situación como esa, donde recaía en ella todavía más la responsabilidad de una hermana mayor. Se deslizó de la cama de Kanao, cuando se había quedado profundamente dormida, y se dirigió al cuarto de lavado, donde se habían quedado sin secar los uniformes de sus hermanas. Los echó a la secadora y, cuando por fin estuvieron listos, los planchó y dobló, regresó a la habitación de Kanao y dejó su uniforme en la sillita del escritorio. Después, se dirigió al cuarto de Shinobu, quien para su buena suerte, había quitado el seguro de la puerta y ahora estaba en su cama, tendida boca abajo, abrazándose de la almohada. Depositó el uniforme en donde su hermana pudiese verlo, para después taparla con las sábanas y depositar un beso en su frente. Medio dormida, Shinobu se removió y, llorando todavía, murmuró un leve _"mamá"._

…

El día volvía a estar lluvioso desde su despertar. Viendo las condiciones en las que seguiría el clima, sumándole su escaso ánimo y los ojos hinchados, Shinobu no tenía ni la más mínima gana de levantarse de su cama y salir. De no ser porque Kanae, en su papel de hermana responsable y encargada de la casa, la levantó, ella se habría quedado. Kanao, sin replicar, acató también lo que su hermana mayor dijo, a pesar de que tuviera la mirada afligida. Pero no por tomarse enserio su rol de adulto, Kanae estaba exenta de sentirse mal, si ella pudiera, se tiraría a derramar lágrimas en ese mismo momento. Sin embargo, mientras la situación no cambiara para bien, ella era el único sostén lógico y existente para su familia. Incluso si la organización para la que trabajaban sus padres les indemnizara de alguna forma, no podrían mantenerse con ello toda la vida.

Hizo uso del paraguas de su profesor, en su camino a la escuela, mientras sus hermanas y ella recorrían una ruta alterna para no tener que ser empapadas por los autos nuevamente. Llegó al instituto y se separaron, cada una iría a desempeñar el personaje que le correspondía. Previo a eso, le había dicho a Kanae que se llevara con ella el paraguas de Tomioka, pues era más probable que ella lo encontrara en la sala de maestros. Pero su hermana rechazó la idea, proponiéndole que era una mejor opción que ella misma agradeciera la amabilidad de su profesor, y que si no tenía oportunidad de verlo, esperara a encontrárselo. Cosa que no le agradó mucho a Shinobu.

Como durante el receso no se podía hacer nada más que quedarse en el aula, todos los estudiantes se mantuvieron en sus lugares, platicando con sus amigos y compañeros. Otros optaban por salirse al pasillo, y en casi todos los grupos ocurría lo mismo.

-Neh, Shinobu-chan—le llamó una de las chicas de su grupo de amigas, la joven tenía cabello blanco y largo, piel pálida y ojos azules—Habrá una fiesta de fin de curso la próxima semana en mi casa, estás invitada…

-Ah, muchas gracias, Kumo-san—intentó ser cortés, pero su tono sonó más neutral de lo que esperaba—Pero… No creo ir. Igual, gracias por la invitación…

-Pero, Shinobu—la albina pareció desconcertada—Nunca rechazas mis invitaciones ¿A qué se debe?

-Nada en especial—mintió—Es sólo que no creo tener ánimos de ir a ninguna fiesta—aunque eso último era verdad.

-¿Insinúas que será aburrida?—expresó con indignación su amiga de ojos azules.

-Para nada—dijo la mariposa, calmadamente—No pongas palabras en mi boca. No seas pretenciosa.

Kochou se levantó de su asiento, rumbo a la salida, dejando a una molesta Kumo y asombradas al resto de sus amigas. Desde el año pasado, cuando aún estaba en secundaria, siempre secundaban a Kumo, entre ellas Shinobu, aunque esta era vista más como su igual de todas las del grupo. Ella y Shinobu se conocieron en la clase de ciencias, unidas por una afinidad hacia los insectos, la chica de ojos violetas le agradaba, incluso veía provechosa su relación, creyó que debido al temperamento de la Kochou, nadie se metería con ella. Ambas habían conseguido cierta popularidad en el salón, pero aquello no le interesaba a la mariposa, en cambio, a la araña, le atraía y le fascinaba la idea de tener un séquito. Y el hecho de que Shinobu se _revelara _de esa forma, era considerado, para ella, una falta de respeto.

Por otro lado, la chica de broche de mariposa se sentía frustrada, incluso podía asegurar que algo molesta. A su supuesta mejor amiga le importaba más organizar una fiesta que preguntarle cómo estaba. ¿Es que acaso no se veía diferente? ¿O por qué Tomioka-sensei sí se percató? Se fue en búsqueda de Kanao, ella era su hermana, de seguro podía desahogarse con ella, de lo mal que se sentía, de lo mucho que deseaba morirse para dejar de sentirse así.

Pero cuando la encontró, estaba llorando. Kanao estaba llorando, sentada en la escalera, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de su amiga Aoi, quien la abrazaba sin poder darle consuelo. Y se sintió todavía peor.

Se vio a sí misma como alguien egoísta, pensó en lo doloroso que debía de ser para su hermanita, pues a pesar de no ser de su sangre, quería muchísimo al matrimonio Kochou, a sus padres. Pensó en lo horrible que era estar en el lugar de Kanao, quien finalmente obtenía una familia y de la noche a la mañana se la quitaban de las manos. Se alejó de la escena, procurando no hacer ruido, para no interrumpir aquel momento entre verdaderas amigas.

Caminó a la sala de maestros, para buscar a quien pensaría la escucharía de manera más sensata, Kanae. Pero antes de doblar a un pasillo, la vio, y era como una especie de deja vu, como rebobinar un casete. Ahora lloraba Kanae, en brazos de quien sería su compañero de trabajo y maestro de matemáticas, Sanemi Shinazugawa. Un profesor joven, igual que ella, que entró al mismo tiempo a trabajar y con quien su hermana tenía una estrecha relación, a pesar de su apariencia aterradora. Sanemi acarició la espalda de Kanae, como se arrullaría a un recién nacido. Pero a pesar de la bella imagen, algo en Shinobu se quebró.

Y aunque al inicio se culpó por su tristeza, esta se tiñó de ira, y ya no se reprendió por ello. Corrió encolerizada, intentando contener la lágrimas, pero fue inútil, amargamente salieron. Incluso su hermana mayor tenía con quién desahogarse, tenía alguien que estaría ahí para apoyarla, incluida Kanao. Pero ¿y ella? Ni siquiera estaba segura de que aquellas chicas con las que se juntaba desde que entró a la escuela la consideraran como su amiga. Era evidente ante los ojos de cualquiera. Estaba totalmente sola. Y entendía las razones. Jamás fue agradable, carismática y servicial como Kanae, ni dócil y tierna como Kanao. Entendía que ella era temperamental, poco agraciada y nada interesante, por ello no tendría un mejor amigo o amiga con quien buscar alivio, menos una persona especial que la abrazara para calmarla.

Corrió en dirección al foro, llegando hacia aquel pasillo que daba al exterior, mojándose a pesar del techado. Y ahí rompió en llanto. Ya no le importó hacerlo en la escuela, total, a nadie le importaba, o eso creía. Se mantuvo recargada en uno de los postes, mientras las lágrimas se alcanzaban a deshacer con las gotas de lluvia que rozaban su rostro hinchado. Ya no le importó mojarse, la lluvia podría secarse ¿pero qué haría con la angustia en su joven e inquieto corazón?

-No deberías estar afuera—escuchó una voz, serena pero fría a la vez, detrás de ella.

-¡Déjame en paz!—gritó, empujando a Tomika y adentrándose más al pasillo—¿A ti que te importa?

-Está lloviendo—obvió él.

-¡Así se esté cayendo el cielo, déjame sola!—y la calma y buen juicio de Shinobu Kochou explotó en un cúmulo de gritos hacia Tomioka—¡No eres quién para decirme qué hacer! ¡Ni siquiera eres profesor todavía! ¡¿A ti que te importa lo que me pase?! ¡No siento importarle siquiera a quienes tengo cerca! Y mis padres… A ellos les importo… Pero ¿qué caso tiene? ¡¿Qué caso tiene importarle a alguien que ya no está?!

Los gritos fueron acallados con un simple gesto, uno torpe y sin mucha ciencia por parte de Giyuu Tomioka. Aquel hombre de profundos ojos azules puso, de un momento a otro, su mano derecha sobre la cabeza de Shinobu, la movió de un lado a otro, gentilmente despeinando su cabello recogido. Ella, sin comprender lo que ocurría, lo observó atónita, sintiendo la mirada fija de su profesor, quien paseó su mano por su cabello, hasta remover uno de los mechones de su flequillo hacia tras de su oreja y, consecuentemente, limpiar una de sus tantas lágrimas con el dedo pulgar. Aquella mano grande y tosca, pero amable y cálida, cayó por el costado de su dueño, quien en un acto respetuoso, mantendría su distancia con ella, recordando su posición. Pero no sin ignorarla.

-Le importas a tus hermanas, y eso debe bastarte—habló finalmente aquel sujeto de apariencia inalterable—Todos debemos tener a alguien, aunque no esté con nosotros… Vivir es… nuestro deber, por aquellos que ya no pueden.

Pero la ira de su alumna no quedó apaciguada, pues apretó los puños, y agachó la cabeza, intentando no morderse la lengua con la presión de su mandíbula.

-¿Qué vas a saber tú de perder a alguien?

Escupió su veneno. Y una vez hecho, se dio la media vuelta y regresó por donde había llegado. No sin antes de darle una mirada de desdén a Tomioka, quién ante sus palabras emitió un leve jadeo, producto de las hirientes palabras de Kochou.

Mirándola, adentrándose al edificio, Tomioka se preguntó cómo es que cabía tanta tristeza y tanto resentimiento contra el mundo en aquel pequeño cuerpo. No entendía qué era lo que pasaba en la mente de Kochou, en su vida, en su corazón, pero no podía intentar averiguarlo tampoco, no tenía el derecho, sólo era su profesor. Incluso si ella se lo permitía, no era lo correcto. Además, lo que sea que le ocurriese, debía de procesarlo nadie más que ella. De la misma manera en la que lo hizo él alguna vez.

La incesante lluvia continuó el resto de la semana, y con ello el mal genio de Shinobu. Al mismo tiempo, notó que Kanae se esforzaba por mantenerse alegre. Después del último día lo entendió, tras ver en más de una ocasión los ojos llorosos de ambas y de Tsuyuri, las alas de las mariposas se rompieron con la lluvia. Ya no volarían en un buen rato.

* * *

_Hikari: Nee-san, ¿qué has hecho?_

_-Hacer que todos me odien, como siempre, como lo haría Tomioka... Meh, en fin. No espero que les haya gustado, porque sé que no es lo que esperaban, pero para los que ya me conocen, sabrán que me gusta el drama, para los que no, háganse la idea._

_Hikari: Para quienes todavía no se han dado cuenta, "Kumo" es la hermana araña..._

_-Esa maldita zorra traidora..._

_Hikari: Si, bueno ella. Nee-san pensó en que sería una buena idea agregarla a la historia como posible enemistad de Shinobu, pero para ello se le ocurrió esta idea de ponerlas al inicio como supuestas amigas._

_-Quise agregar un poco de SaneKana. Al inicio no era mucho de mi agrado, pero recientemente Kodriharu, digo, Koyoharu, agregó a Sanemi y a Genya bebé a Gakuen, y pues ahí dice que Nemi y Kanae son buenos compis y que seguido ponen celosa a la chaviza cuando los ven platicando. Volviendo al ship, iba a hacer que Tomioka abrazara a Shinobu... Pero... Sigo insistiendo en que sería un contacto muy apresurado. Aparte de que recientemente una amiga me dijo que ellos sólo pueden tomarse de la mano. _

_Hikari: Pero ella dijo eso porque le enviaste..._

_-¡A nadie le importa qué le envié! En fin, espero que a pesar de ser muy dramática sigan leyendo esta historia ¡Nos leemos después, bandita! ¡byebye!_


	5. El Costo de un Favor

**5**

**EL COSTO DE UN FAVOR**

Una mañana cualquiera, con la consigna típica de revisar el uniforme de los estudiantes antes de entrar a la escuela, una latosa pero bien necesaria labor que le encomendó el director Ubuyashiki a Giyuu Tomioka, luego de nombrarlo consejero estudiantil, después de su contratación años atrás, al finalizar sus prácticas profesionales. Si bien no era la gran cosa, consideraba ser aún muy inexperto para tener en sus manos tantas obligaciones, sobre todo cuando el propio director le adulaba, diciendo lo bien disciplinado que era y que su trabajo había dado buenos frutos. Aunque las inconformidades por parte del comité de padres de familia dijera lo contrario. Creía más en que autoridad al mando tenía una fe ciega hacia gran parte de su personal, pero mientras él no decidiera retirarlo del cargo, seguiría ahí.

Con la espada de entrenamiento del equipo de kendo sobre su hombro, veía a los chicos y chicas entrar por la puerta principal de la Academia Kimetsu. Nunca hubo necesidad de usarla hasta el año anterior, cuando entraron a la escuela ciertos muchachos problemáticos a primer grado de preparatoria. Sin olvidar mencionar a ciertos chicos, ahora de tercero, se desataron en su rebeldía. Ese año era uno difícil, por lo que tuvo que recurrir a la amenaza como medida de coerción para mantener el orden. No llegaría a la violencia de no ser necesario…

-Etto… To-Tomioka-sensei…

Excepto por una persona.

-¿Qué pasa, Agatsuma?—preguntó, viendo de reojo a su ayudante, miembro del comité de moral, Zenitsu Agatsuma de segundo año.

Uno de los chicos problemáticos, según él, que había entrado el año pasado.

-Yo… quería hablar con usted de... – a aquel joven le temblaban las piernas, y tenía una expresión de querer vomitar, probablemente no había desayunado y por eso le hablaba, para dejarle sentarse un poco.

-Después de que te pintes el cabello, lo consideraré—expresó, con plena calma pero que sonaba a severidad.

-Pero ya le dije que es mi color natural—dijo Zenitsu a modo de berrinche, por no conseguir la atención de su espartano profesor.

-¡Te he dicho que no seas respondón!—gritó, y el puño de Tomioka azotó contra la cabeza de Zenitsu.

De apariencia débil, poca determinación, asustadizo a un nivel escandaloso, y cierto grado de perversión al ver a las chicas, sean del grado que fueran. Aunque notoriamente atraído por una en particular, también problemática, la hermana de su mejor amigo. Agatsuma pasaría de sus ojos de no ser porque se juntaba con Tanjiro Kamado, de segundo año también, amigos desde el comienzo, un chico cuya madre viuda se encargaba de una panadería cercana a su departamento, por la que siempre pasaba cada mañana, y cuya hermana menor estaba en tercero de secundaria, siempre comiendo en clases hasta el punto de ser muda y sólo abrir la boca para eso.

Y aunque en realidad fueran chicos muy amables, ciertamente eran muy problemáticos a la hora de la entrada.

-¡Buenos días, Zenitsu, Tomioka-sensei!—es escuchó a lo lejos, y el aludido tensó sus músculos.

-Tanjiro…—y el aura de tranquila de Tomioka, quien se había alterado por la contestación de Zenitsu, ahora se veía más perturbada por la llegada de los hermanos Kamado—¡Te he dicho cientos de veces que no vengas con esos aretes!

La shinai de Giyuu se movió como una ráfaga en sentido lateral, pero para bien o para mal, Tanjiro alcanzó a saltar, levantando ambas piernas esquivó el golpe de su profesor de educación física y corrió hacia adentro del edifico como alma que llevaba el viento, no sin antes disculparse con el de cabello negro, justificándose en que el uso de sus aretes hanafuda(*) era por tratarse del recuerdo de su difunto padre. Y aunque Tomioka ya lo sabía, él sólo hacía su trabajo con señalarle el uso inadecuado de tales accesorios, incluso le había propuesto quitárselos en la entrada y que el mismo Tanjiro los guardase en su mochila durante la escuela, pero el chico era tan terco que no aceptó. Y eso llevó la paciencia de Giyuu al punto de reprenderlo si no accedía.

-¡Ah, Nezuko-chan! ¡Buenos días!~—Tomioka volteó ante el llamado de Zenitsu, preparándose para interceptar a la segunda Kamado problemática. Nezuko de tercero de secundaria.

-¡No entres con comida!—intentó darle un ataque en dirección contraria a la que había movido la espada en un inicio, pero Nezuko lo evadió, saltando de modo grácil cual bailarina, con ambas piernas estiradas, una delante de la otra, cayendo con la misma gracia y corriendo con ambos brazos extendidos a sus costados.

Detrás de aquellos hermanos, venía el menor Takeo, también de secundaria, quien no sabía si sentirse avergonzado por la constante respuesta de sus hermanos mayores ante las represalias del profesor Tomioka… O por la actitud de este último de perseguirlos con la espada en mano, inútilmente, sin lograr alcanzándolos. Takeo se detuvo unos instantes para observar la irónica escena de cada mañana, sin embargo notó algo extraño en Zenitsu, el amigo de su hermano, quien parecía estar pálido y con nauseas.

-Zenitsu-san—le llamó el joven Kamado— ¿Estás bien?

-No pude…—musitó el aludido, a lo que Takeo le miró consternado, y luego se asustó por la repentina manera en la que Zenitsu se aferró a su ropa— ¡No pude decirle a Tomioka-sensei que quiero renunciar! ¡Ya estoy harto! ¡Sálvame, Takeo-kun!

El rubio comenzó a llorar a moco tendido, aferrándose al pobre chico, quien no podía zafarse del fuerte agarre del aparentemente débil Zenitsu. Muchos aprovecharon el momento para eludir la revisión, adentrándose rápidamente a la escuela, tras sonar el timbre. Mientras tanto, alguien había escuchado el lloriqueo de Zenitsu, y sonrió pícaramente una vez pasó por su lado, pensando en cómo sacar ventaja, quizá.

…

Llegó el merecido descanso del primer periodo de clases y, como era su costumbre el no llevar un desayuno decente, Giyuu Tomioka decidió comprar comida de la cafetería. Las nombradas Kunoichis que atendían ya no se sorprendían de verlo, comprando comida al igual que los alumnos, de hecho se habían adaptado a su extraña forma de comprar, cuando pedía un simple pan de melón y una caja de leche de la tiendita. Incluso les adulaba que él llegase a comprar lo que preparaban, luego de haber comentado que Hinatsuru tenía buena mano para la cocina, y que las otras dos eran amables al atender. Aquellos comentarios simples, a pesar de salir de su voz neutral, hicieron que tanto estudiantes como alumnos sintieran curiosidad por la comida de la cafetería, generando buenos ingresos para las tres chicas.

Dispuesto a degustar sus sagrados alimentos, el famoso espartano se sentó en una de las mesas más apartadas de la cafetería, ya que no le gustaba hablar mientras comía. Listo estaba para dar el primer bocado cuando se sintió observado. Giró su mirada y se encontró a Kamado, quien detrás de él tenía escondido, como era de esperarse, a Agatsuma. El chico castaño de cicatriz en la frente saludó en su ya conocida amabilidad, disculpándose a la vez por interrumpir a su profesor. En una mirada, Tomioka-sensei les pidió una respuesta a su llegada.

-¡Vas, Zenitsu!—musitó el castaño a su amigo, quien aún temblaba de nervios detrás de él.

-Pero… Tanjiro—chilló el aludido, siendo empujando por su mejor amigo para quedar frente al profesor, quien se había levantado de su asiento.

-¿Qué ocurre?—más que una pregunta, sonó a una demanda, y Zenitsu sintió que se le erizaban los pelos de la espalda.

-¡Yo…! ¡Tomika-sense! ¡Quiero dejar el comité!

Pero tan pronto como el joven soltó su solicitud, recibió de parte de Tomioka-sensei un puñetazo. Tanjiro, espantado, tomó de su amigo, quien cayó al suelo inconsciente, mientras todos los demás presentes en la cafetería se reunían alrededor de lo acontecido, mirando con terror a Tomioka, quien con su inalterable rostro miró al joven de aretes que seguido perseguía. Este sudó frío, pensando en que sería el siguiente en ser noqueado.

-Tanjiro—llamó el profesor, a lo que el mencionado dio un leve brinco, estando de rodillas, auxiliando a su amigo—Llévate a Agatsuma a la enfermería, por favor.

-¡S-Si!—ni lento ni perezoso, el mayor de los hermanos Kamado levantó a Zenitsu de su costado y se lo llevó arrastrando a la enfermería.

-Sigan en lo suyo—espetó el profesor, a lo que todos los demás alumnos, incluyendo las encargadas de la cafetería, sintieron un escalofrió. Todos regresaron a sus mesas y a hacer lo que estaban haciendo minutos antes de aquel percance.

Suspiró, volviendo a tomar asiento, para finalmente meterse algo de comida buena a la boca. Tomioka tenía el hábito de cerrar sus ojos mientras comía, así se concentraba en el sabor de las cosas. Este pequeño descuido le costó el no darse cuenta de que alguien se había sentado junto a él en la misma mesa.

-Ara ara, qué rudo, Tomioka-sensei~—canturreó burlona aquella voz, la conocía bien, pero por haberlo tomado desprevenido, casi se atraganta.

-Kochou ¿qué es lo que quieres?—preguntó, ligeramente a la defensiva, el mayor.

-Nada, nada, sólo me daba curiosidad verle comer—sonrió la joven de tercero, en su faceta de niña inocente—Quería ver si hacía de nuevo esa perturbadora sonrisa suya~.

-Yo no sonrió mientras cómo—expresó, tratando de no mostrar su naciente incomodad por la presencia de Shinobu—Además, no deberías decir esas cosas, podría mal interpretarse.

-¿Eh? ¿Acaso le preocupa que piensen que salió a comer con una de sus alumnas?—la chica le estaba provocando, él le miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Este día coincidimos, nada más.

-Sí, es cierto. Nadie querría salir con usted y menos con esa cara tan fea al sonreír—comentó sarcástica la joven de broche de mariposa, dándole en el orgullo a su profesor, quien había dejado de comer.

-Yo no…

-Antes de que diga que no es feo mientras sonríe,—interrumpió Shinobu, de manera descarada—Déjeme probárselo yendo a comer a donde Kanzaki-san de nuevo, pero ahora con un espejo.

-No—respondió él en seco.

-Bien, ha perdido la oportunidad de comer gratis. Yo iba a pagar—dijo sin darle mucha cuerda al asunto, en vista de que Tomioka no aceptaría, por más tentado que estuviera de comer su platillo favorito.

Decidió dejarlo comer tranquilo, pero permaneció ahí sentada, mirándolo. Luego volteó alrededor, viendo que todo el mundo estaba en su almuerzo, además de cuidarse las espaldas de no llamar mucho la atención ahí junto a su profesor, quien saboreaba su sopa caliente. Este la miró de reojo, notó que no llevaba nada de comida, y por mera curiosidad, Giyuu Tomioka pregunto.

-¿Y tú almuerzo?

-Ah, ya comí, gracias—contestó amablemente Kochou, recargando sus codos sobre la mesa para estar más cómoda—Dime, Tomioka-sensei—el aludido siguió masticando, pero ella sabía que le estaba prestando atención—¿Por qué no permites que Zenitsu-kun deje el comité si sabes que no le gustaba la idea en primer lugar? ¿Es que acaso estás tan ciego?

La voz de Shinobu sonó ciertamente un poco menos burlona, parecía, hasta cierto punto, preocupada no sólo por Zenitsu Agatsuma, sino también por la intransigencia de su profesor de obligar a un chico a hacer algo que claramente no quería desde hace un año. Creía en que Tomioka no lo haría sin alguna razón de por medio, pero por las constantes agresiones que el pobre rubio sufría, se lamentaba no sólo por eso, sino por tener que ver ese lado algo cruel de quien, desde hace algún tiempo, era la persona que le gustaba.

-Lo necesita—fue la única respuesta que dio Giyuu, dejando todavía más confundida a la joven de ojos violetas.

-¿Qué le dejes hinchada la cara todos los días porque te contesta o no se ha teñido el cabello?—contra atacó con un pinchazo en su hombro la joven mariposa.

-Agatsuma carece de asertividad, necesita tener más carácter—habló finalmente el profesor, deteniendo los piquetes de Shinobu—No lo hago con el afán de molestarlo, sólo quiero que se sienta orgulloso de tener un rol en la escuela. Quiero que deje de tener miedo, sino no será capaz de sobrevivir allá afuera…

-Vaya, de verdad suenas más como un soldado que como un profesor—decía la joven, mientras se peinaba un mechón detrás de su oreja—¿Y de verdad crees que eso cambie en él? Yo lo veo igual de asustadizo que desde que entró.

El pelinegro terminó su comida, justo a tiempo antes de que sonara el timbre, dejó la bandeja en la mesa de la losa sucia y se encaminó fuera de la cafetería para ir a su siguiente clase, con la joven Kochou detrás de él, siguiéndole el paso.

-Neh, Tomioka-sensei—le picó de nuevo la chica, mientras andaban por el pasillo—Hagamos un trato. Yo te ayudo con Zenitsu-kun y a cambio me invitas un tazón de fideos del restaurante de los Kanzaki.

-¿Por qué haría eso?—preguntó indignado ante la propuesta de su alumna.

-Porque de lo contrario ya no tendrías quién te apoye en las revisiones matutinas—espetó la chica, ladeando su cabeza, logrando que su profesor se detuviera para voltearse en su dirección—Pero, si no consigo convencerlo, yo te pago un daikon de salmón ¿qué dices?

No tenía nada que perder, al fin y al cabo, ella sólo buscaba el pretexto para salir con él, a veces podría llegar a ser inocente, pero no era tonto. Aunque no por sospechar de las intenciones de Shinobu Kochou iba a caer fácil, él sabía lo que implicaban ciertas actitudes y el tipo de convivencia, era arriesgar su propio trabajo.

Pero nunca se negaría un tazón de salmón con rábano cocido al vapor.

-Con una condición—aclaró el de ojos azules—Nada de espejos.

Shinobu sonrió complacida, esta vez sin forzar su cara, se veía contenta, tanto que un ligero sonrojo se asomó por sus mejillas. Ella estiró su mano derecha hacia su profesor y levantó su dedo meñique. Este la miró extrañado.

-Es un trato—habló, para que el petardo de Tomioka pudiese entender su mensaje.

-Ah, trato hecho—y torpemente, Giyuu dejó atrapar su meñique por el pequeño dedo de Shinobu en aquel acto infantil.

-Bien, nos veremos esta tarde en el restaurante de los Kanzaki. Hasta entonces.

Y lo dejó ahí, parado y confundido, hasta que recapacitó en ese momento, una vez que Kochou ya iba lo suficientemente lejos por el pasillo. ¿Acaso le dijo esa misma tarde? ¿Hoy? ¿Ella creía poder convencer a Zenitsu ese mismo día? Debía de admitir que era bastante confiada, él no lo hubiera imaginado.

Pero ya esperaría hasta la tarde para ver el resultado. Ya podía oler el salmón cocido.

…

Había estado buscando a Tanjiro y a Zenitsu desde que salió de la escuela, pero no los encontró por ningún lado. Incluso había preguntado con Inosuke y Nezuko, pero ninguno de ellos supo decirle. Una porque tenía comida en la boca y el otro porque no sabía dar indicaciones. Recurrió al plan alterno, preguntarle a Kanao y a Aoi. Kanao iba en la misma clase que Tanjiro y compañía, así que ella sabría qué fue de ellos, pero la joven de coleta de medio lado no sabía del paradero de ninguno, si quiera de Tanjiro, de quien estaba más al pendiente. Llamó a Aoi por teléfono, quien se encontraba ya en su casa, justamente atendiendo el restaurante donde iría con su profesor en unos minutos más, una vez que terminó sus actividades del club.

-¿Qué? Ah, sí, aquí están… ¿Vienes? De acuerdo, hasta luego—y la joven de dos coletas le terminó de cobrar a la chica de pelo rosa que seguido iba a comer al restaurante de su familia –Gracias, vuelva pronto.

Dijo amablemente, aunque deseaba en el fondo que aquella chica de trenzas no volviera al día siguiente, puesto que se terminaba casi toda la comida para la venta de un solo sentón. Afortunadamente, ese día no fue así, ya que al parecer la mencionada, cuyo nombre desconocía pero la ubicaba por ser una vieja alumna de la Academia Kimetsu, había llegado acompañada de un chico un poco más bajo de estatura, de cabello negro, lacio, ojos bicolor y cubre bocas, bastante más retraído que ella, tan vivaz y de buen apetito. Sin embargo, Aoi Kanzaki supuso que si esa tarde su cliente habitual no arrasó con la comida fue porque se cohibió al ir en compañía de un futuro prospecto, el cual pagó por ambos.

Después de limpiar la mesa en donde la peli rosa se sentó, fue hacia donde Tanjiro y Zenitsu, para retirarles a cada uno su copa de helado. Tenían una mala cara, como señal de haber comido algo que les hizo mal, y esperaba que eso no fuera el helado. Peor aún, que no fueran a vomitar en cualquier momento porque, de ser así, su padre la pondría a limpiar el desastre.

-¿Están bien?—preguntó Aoi, al ver a ambos chicos recostando su cabeza sobre la mesa.

-No te preocupes, Aoi-san—sonrió con dificultad Tanjiro, sin perder su característica amabilidad—Estamos bien.

-¡¿Bromeas?!—se levantó de golpe Zenitsu, en un grito de indignación que aturdió a Aoi—¡Tuvimos que comer arroz quemado! ¡¿Y todavía te atreves a decir que estamos bien, enano frentudo?! ¡Y para colmo, no pude renunciar hoy, de nuevo, al comité sin que ese maldito me golpeara!

El rubio se soltó a llorar, mientras Tanjiro intentaba calmarlo. A Aoi, por su parte, sólo se corrió una gota de sudor al enterarse lo que les había pasado. Se compadeció por un momento de la mala suerte de Zenitsu, cuando la campañita de la entrada sonó, señal de que había entrado alguien. Por pura inercia, para ver quién era el nuevo cliente por atender, volteó. Ahí estaba Shinobu.

-Senpai—le llamó Aoí, sorprendida de su llegada—Creí que estarías en el club.

-Decidí terminar temprano hoy—sonrió, desempeñando pulcramente su papel, miró a los chicos en la mesa y se acercó—Veo que se reunieron hoy pero sin mucho ánimo ¿qué ocurre?

-Ah, Shinobu-san—saludó amigablemente el joven castaño—Bueno, Zenitsu está un poco deprimido. Quiso renunciar al comité de moral, pero cuando quiso hablar con Tomioka-sensei al respecto, este lo golpeó. Ya sabes cómo es él—a Tanjiro se le soltó una risita nerviosa—Le pedimos consejo a Rengoku-sensei, pero al final terminamos ayudándole a que practicara cocinar algo para Senjurou… Aunque no fue una buena experiencia, que digamos. Venimos por un poco de helado para quitarnos el mal sabor de boca.

-Ara ara, eso suena muy mal—Shinobu llevó una mano a su mejilla, lamentándose por la historia del joven Kamado—Pero, Zenitsu-kun ¿estás seguro de querer dejar el comité? Ya llevas un año en eso.

-¡No puedo! ¡Ya no quiero! ¡YA NO!—chilló escandalosamente el aludido—¡Estoy cansado de que todos me miren feo cuando les digo qué deberían arreglar de su uniforme! ¡Incluso Inosuke me golpea si le digo que se abotone la camisa! ¡Y lo peor es que Tomioka-sensei es consciente de eso y no me deja retirarme! ¡No tiene compasión de mí!

Ante los alaridos de su kohai, Shinobu hizo lo que debía de hacer. Tomó de las manos de Zenitsu, para sorpresa de Tanjiro y Aoi, las apretó con las suyas, con la mejor sonrisa que pudo darle al escandaloso chico, a quien se le subieron los colores a la cara.

-Tomioka-sensei tiene altas expectativas contigo, Zenitsu-kun. – una mirada dulce, un tono gentil, y el calor de unas manos femeninas fueron el motor de arranque del corazón de Zenitsu—Confío en que podrás hacerlo. ¡Te apoyo más que nadie!

Colorado a más no poder, el chico se levantó de su asiento, casi tirando la mesa, de no ser porque Tanjiro la sostuvo con ambas manos. Estaba entusiasmado, mientras que una divertida Shinobu daba leves aplausos, contenta de animar a Zenitsu. Mejor que eso, de haber ganado el desafío. Sabía lo influenciable que era Zenitsu, por lo que podía solucionar en un día lo que Tomioka no pudo en un año.

-Es la décimo tercera persona a la que le dice eso…—dijo Aoi en un susurro, entornando los ojos de manera reprobatoria las jugarretas de su senpai.

Sin embargo, Zenitsu no la escuchó, aunque Tanjiro sí, y este miró con preocupación al ingenuo de su mejor amigo.

-¡Teñiré mi cabello de negro y continuaré con en el comité para cumplir con las expectativas de Tomioka-sensei! ¡Se lo diré mañana! ¡Vámonos, Tanjiro!—exclamó sintiéndose triunfante, para así salir disparado del local, con un Tanjiro detrás de su polvo, quien además pagó en su nombre pues todavía no les llevaban la cuenta.

-Vaya, qué animados se ven ahora ¿no lo crees, Aoi-chan?—sonrió Shinobu, viendo a la amiga de su hermana menor encogerse en hombros.

-Si tú lo dices—contestó la de ojos azules, mientras recogía finamente las copas de helado vacías-¿Te sentarás en esta mesa, senpai? Enseguida la limpiaré.

-Ara ara, no te molestes, no está sucia siquiera—alegó despreocupadamente la joven mariposa, sentándose en donde antes había estado Tanjiro.

-¿Quieres que te traiga la carta?—preguntó Aoi, ignorando la sugerencia de Shinobu, limpiando la mesa de todos modos, todavía sosteniendo hábilmente las copas.

-No, estoy bien. Espero a alguien. De hecho ya debe llegar.

Ante aquello, Aoi dudó, sabía que su senpai era atractiva y que tenía cierto número de seguidores, a pesar de su aura ligeramente tenebrosa detrás de su angelical sonrisa plástica. Pero no se la imaginaba saliendo con alguien de la escuela. Quizá esperaba a alguna de sus hermanas, pensó. Así que, sin más que ofrecerle, se retiró a la cocina para dejar los trastes usados. Una vez adentro, escuchó de nuevo la campanita de la entrada, sólo que esta vez no se volteó a ver de inmediato quien había ingresado al negocio. Fue hasta que, de vuelta, miró una silueta darle la espalda, sentada en la misma mesa con Shinobu. Una cabellera negra abundante que le resultó extrañamente familiar. Sin pensarlo mucho, tomó las cartas y las extendió sin darse cuenta, a ambos.

-Bienveni…—dejó inconclusa la frase cuando notó quién era la persona que esperaba Shinobu.

-Gracias—Tomioka-sensei, vistiendo ropa más casual a su uniforme deportivo, tomó la carta y, sin prestarle mucha atención a la expresión tensa de Aoi, comenzó a leerla. Shinobu rió discretamente.

-Aoi-chan—le llamó la chica del club de farmacéutica- ¿Podrías traerme un tazón de fideos udon? _Grande._

-A mí lo de siempre, por favor—expresó tranquilamente Tomioka, a lo que Shinobu negó con su dedo índice, confundiendo tanto a Aoi como a Giyuu.

-Nah~ah. Tomioka-sensei no va a comer daikon esta vez porque perdió la apuesta.

-¿A qué te refieres?—preguntó incrédulo el joven profesor, mientras que Kanzaki seguía sin entender qué se traían esos dos.

-Eso, que perdiste—sonrió triunfante Shinobu—El trato era que si yo convencía a Zenitsu-kun de seguir en el comité, me invitarías un tazón de fideos de Kanzaki-san, pero si yo perdía, la que invitaría la comida sería yo. Y, dadas las circunstancias, tú invitas esta vez, eso significa que no hay daikon para ti.

-¿Cómo fue…?—la expresión de los ojos abiertos de Giyuu valía oro, el pobre se había quedado con las ganas de comer su platillo favorito.

-Ah, fue hace rato, aquí mismo de hecho—y Shinobu miró a la pequeña mesera con una sonrisa, la chica tragó saliva pesadamente—¿No es cierto, Aoi-chan?

-Eh, pues sí, lo convenció pero…

-¿Lo ves? Aoi-chan nunca miente—interrumpió a propósito la mariposa—Así que pide otra cosa.

Cabizbajo, Giyuu miró el menú, en busca de algo que pudiera convencerle, pero aún le entristecía por dentro no poder saborear el salmón cocido. Aoi sintió pena por aquel hombre, y extrañamente horror por la crueldad de su senpai, quien parecía estar disfrutando la agonía interna de su profesor.

-Ara ara~ Es un chiste. Pide lo que quieras. Sólo paga tú al final—rompió la tensión, sacudiendo una mano para aligerar el ambiente.

Aoi se marchó, retomando la primera orden de Giyuu, aunque un poco consternada por el plan macabro de Shinobu-senpai por torturar de esa manera a su profesor. Pero lo que más le desconcertó, fue la cara del maestro, quien parecía todavía más serio de lo normal, hasta podía jurar que vio al tipo entristecerse, y eso era muy raro, puesto que nunca mostraba más que seriedad o enfado. Después de llevarles los tazones, Aoi Kanzaki regresó a la cocina, preguntándose qué clase de relación tenían esos dos para llegar al nivel de hacer una apuesta y salir a comer. Pero verlos le dio cierta tranquilidad, así que sólo los dejó ser.

-Supongo que debo agradecerte—dijo Giyuu, tomando los palillos para así atrapar el primer trozo de su comida.

-Con esto es más que suficiente—sonrió ella, viendo que en la cara de su sensei se empezaba a dibujar aquella extraña mueca—Sólo no me mires ¿de acuerdo?

-No te estoy mirando—expresó él, masticando con gusto el salón en su paladar.

-Tomioka-sensei, es de mala educación comer con la boca llena—alegó Kochou, pensando para sí misma que cuando Giyuu Tomioka comía lo que más le gustaba, se volvía un niño feliz y despreocupado.

"_No necesito más, sólo esa sonrisa tuya tan brillante mientras comes"_ pensó, mirando de reojo mientras sorbía contenta sus fideos.

Cuando uno come contento, la comida sabe mejor. Y más con buena compañía.

…

-¡Tomioka-sensei! ¡Le prometo que teñiré mi cabello de negro y cumpliré con sus expectativas, señor!—exclamó Zenitsu cual cabo militar, en posición de firmes, a la mañana siguiente, durante la revisión del uniforme.

Sin embargo, aquello no lo libró de recibir su primer puñetazo matutino.

-¡Hazlo en lugar de venir a decírmelo!

Algunas cosas no iban a cambiar mucho.

* * *

**_(*)Hanafuda: Baraja de cartas que se inventó en el siglo XVI en Japón._**

_-Y pues aquí andamos ¿ya leyeron el nuevo capítulo del manga? Léanlo para conmoverse con Yorichi bebé que es un hermoso ser de luz que se merece toda la felicidad del mundo. _

_Hikari: Nee-san, no des spoilers_

_-Lo siento, quería desviar la atención de tan extraño capítulo. Me surgió la idea con la novela de Kimetsu Gakuen, espero que les haya entretenido, quise hacer algo levemente cómico en contraste con el último capítulo en donde me dejé llevar por mi drama queen interna. Agregué a Takeo también ya que, según veo, porque no he leído el data book, él parece llevar uniforme de secundaria. Además, quise regalarles un poquito de ObaMitsu. _

_Hikari: Esperamos que les haya gustado. Nee-san anda más motivada desde que salió de la escuela hace dos semanas, incluso ayer se puso a tallar su escultura de hace un año y ya casi termina la cabeza de Inosuke. Se durmió a las 4 de la madrugada y no tenía sueño._

_-Ojalá tenga esa misma energía para cuando consiga trabajo. En fin, recen por que el proximo año siga escribiendo a la par de mi titulación y posible desempleo. Nos leemos chicuelos. Lavenselo con jabón neutro. Mil besos, mil besitos._


End file.
